Los Juegos del Hambre
by Aiko Natssume
Summary: Doce chicos y doce chicas se ven obligados a participar en un reality show llamado Los Juegos del Hambre. Solo hay una regla: matar o morir. ¿Qué pasará cuando Nami salga elegida como tributo y Luffy se ofrezca voluntario para salvarla? Solo uno de ellos puede quedar vivo. LuNa & ZoRo.
1. Chapter 1

Notas del capítulo:

**¡Muy buenas a todos! Aquí les traigo un nuevo fic de esta maravillosa pareja el LuNa *O* Y como saben, secundariamente, la pareja tan famosa y que me pica la curiosidad de escribir, ZoRo. Antes de nada quiero aclarar que esta idea no está inventada por mí (si no, tendría muchísimo dinero xD) Esta idea está basada en un libro llamado _"Los juegos del hambre" _De la autora Suzanne Collins, es una trilogía y recomiendo leerlos a todos los que le gusten la acción y la aventura. Cambiaré algunas cosas que acabarán siendo invención mía. También debo aclarar que One Piece no me pertenece si no a ¡Oda-san! Dicho esto no les aburro más y… ¡qué empiece este fic! Nos leemos abajo~ **

* * *

El distrito 11 se encargaba de la agricultura, casi todas las cosechas que se recolectaban acababan en el Capitolio, la ciudad para la que todos los Distritos –del uno hasta el doce- trabajaban. Trabajar era para todos los Distritos lo que se hacía desde que salía al sol hasta que se escondía entre las colinas, sin embargo, en algunos Distritos, en concreto el 1, 2 y 4 no solo trabajaban para el Capitolio si no que también entrenaban duramente para un reality show llamado "Los juegos del hambre". Cada año, cada distrito debía ofrecer a un chico y a una chica, haciendo un total de 24 adolescentes entre los doce y dieciocho años, debían pelear a muerto hasta que solo uno quedara vivo.

Aquel reality show era para muchos el sinónimo de muerte sin embargo, para los que entrenaban desde que tenían uso de razón era todo un privilegio concursar en aquel sangriento programa. Muchos se aliviaban al llegar a los 19 años sabiendo que nunca más entraría su nombre en aquella urna.

Nami acababa de cumplir sus 18 años, aquel año era el último en el que su nombre entraría en la urna, lo cual era un gran alivio tanto para su hermana adoptiva Nojiko que ya tenía 20 años y para su padre adoptivo Genzo. Hace muchos años Bellemere, la madre adoptiva de Nami y Nojiko fue asesinada en la plaza del Distrito 11 por un Agente de la Paz, gente que venía del Capitolio para comprobar que ninguno de los Distritos dejaba de hacer sus tareas o se revelaba. Hace ocho años la peli azul cumplió 12 años entrando así su nombre en la urna para concursar en aquel programa. Bellemere sabiendo el peligro que podía correr, escondió a Nojiko en un sótano. Tras varios días los Agentes de la Paz estuvieron buscándola hasta que un día la encontraron, Bellemere intentó que no la metieran su nombre en la urna y comenzó a decir cosas que no se debían pensar ni decir en voz alta.

La mataron delante de todos, para que aprendieran a no hacer ni decir lo que quisieran, desde ese día todos comprendieron que su lugar era trabajar para el Capitolio, trabajar y callar…

-¡Nojiko voy a llevar las mandarinas al pueblo!- gritó Nami mientras que sus manos agarraban una gran cesta llena de mandarinas naranjas brillantes, como el cabello de la portadora.

-Está bien, pero no tardes mucho, a las dos hay que estar en la plaza para… tú ya sabes qué.- Nojiko se encontraba limpiando un conejo para la cena de esa noche.

-Descuida.

Salió de casa y se encaminó al pueblo llevando con cuidado la cesta echa de paja, no quería que ninguna mandarina callera al suelo, tenían un aspecto inmejorable y no quería que se echara a perder. Sus brazos delgados aun no estaban acostumbrados a llevar tanto peso por lo que, tras unos minutos andando se cansó y tuvo que dejar la canasta en el suelo y recuperar las fuerzas.

-Aun falta bastante- murmuró mirando el camino que le quedaba.

El Distrito 11 estaba repleto de campos de cultivo, muchas casas se encontraban repartidas por las zonas de cultivo alejándolas del corazón del Distrito. A su derecha se encontraban un enorme campo de maíz, con sus ojos verdes y con el maíz de un amarillo brillante. En el Distrito 11 estaba terminante prohibido comer de lo que se recolectaba para el Capitolio sobre todo cuando era tiempo de recolecta. Los Agentes de la Paz eran muy estrictos, mataban a los que pillaban cogiendo una pequeña manzana recolectada para el Capitolio, incluso a los que querían llevarse las gafas nocturnas que se utilizaban para recolectar por las noches.

Sin duda Nami odiaba a todos los Agentes de la Paz por haber matado a su querida madre y por proceder el Capitolio. Tenía miedo, debía admitirlo ya que dentro de unas cuantas horas elegirán a un chico y a una chica para ir a pelearse a muerte… ¿y si saliera ella elegida? Pensar eso hacía que su corazón bombeara más rápido y le hacía temblar. No, no debía pensar eso… había muchos más aparte de ella…

Se pasó el brazo por la frente quitándose el sudor de esta, el sol estaba bastante alto y calentaba demasiado. Con fuerzas renovadas cogió la pesada cesta y siguió caminando, ya había pasado el enorme campo de maíz y un olor a humedad llegó a sus fosas nasales. Dirigió su cabeza hacia la izquierda encontrándose un larguísimo y enorme campo de arroz, al verlo sonrió. Solo había una familia lo suficientemente rica para dedicarse a cultivar ese enorme campo de arroz, la familia Monkey D. Los conocía, tanto al cabeza de la familia, Monkey D. Garp hasta al pequeño de la familia, Monkey D. Luffy.

Conocía muy bien a Luffy, iba con él al colegio del Distrito 11, era un chico alegre, simpático y glotón. Siempre estaba sonriendo y a veces esa sonrisa era contagiosa. Se podría decir que Nami y él eran amigos, el abuelo de Luffy, Garp y Genzo se conocían desde que eran pequeños y a veces hacían fiestas por los buenos tiempos.

-¡NAMI!- la voz del moreno la hizo mirar hacia delante.

Llevaba un chaleco rojo abierto por el calor, unos pantalones cortos azules y unas sandalias. Siempre llevaba un sombrero de paja en su cabeza, muchos decían que era para poder trabajar mejor ya que el sol era tan potente que era peligroso trabajar sin sombrero. Pero ella sabía que lo llevaba incluso cuando dormía ya que era algo muy importante y especial para él, nunca le había preguntado de dónde lo había sacado.

-¡Hola Nami!- sonrió el portador del sombrero con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja- ¿qué llevas? ¡Mandarinas! ¿Me das una?

Las babas comenzaron a caer de sus labios haciendo reír a Nami, era simple y estar con él era agradable.

-Ya sabes que no puedo…- le susurró para que nadie les oyera- Nos pueden causar problemas.

-Pero solo será una- le reprochó con un puchero pero con el mismo tono de voz.- No se darán cuenta.

-Bueno… está bien, pero cómetela rápido.

Luffy cogió una de las mandarinas de la cesta y comenzó a pelarla lo más rápido que podía pero le costaba bastante, entre un suspiro Nami le dio la pesada cesta a Luffy e se la peló ella, guardándose las cascaras en el bolsillo para que no los echaran la bronca.

-Si me llevas la cesta, te daré la mandarina- le propuso Nami

-¡Vale! Shihihi- rió mientras cargaba sin mucho esfuerzo la cesta.

El moreno era fuerte, su abuelo le había sometido a duros entrenamientos cuando aún era pequeño, no era por querer entrar en aquellos Juegos, pero Garp prefería que tuviera posibilidades.

Mientras andaban hacia la ciudad Nami le daba los gajos de mandarina a la boca y este disfrutaba del dulce aroma y se relamía los labios cada vez que se terminaba de tragar un gajo.

-Ya hemos llegado, ¿dónde dejo todo esto?- preguntó Luffy buscando el lugar donde debían dejar la enorme cesta.

-Debe de haber un carro para dejar las mercancías…- la peli naranja comenzó a buscar con la mirada hasta encontrar el lugar donde debían dejar la cesta- Allí es Luffy.

* * *

Ya habían dejado la cesta de mandarinas y ahora volvían a casa andando despacio mientras disfrutaban de una tranquila y agradable charla.

-Oi, Nami- el portador del sombrero se puso algo serio y la miró- ¿qué tal lo llevas?

La de ojos castaños sabía a lo que se refería y miró el suelo pegándole una patada a una piedra.

-Bueno… este año es el último y estoy un poco más tranquila, ¿y tú?

-Shihihi bien- sonrió Nami al ver que su amiga no estaba tan asustada como otros años.

Aun recordaba cómo se sintió ocho años atrás…

***Flash Back***

Luffy tenía nueve años y su querido hermano mayor, Portgas D. Ace tenía doce, ese año, su nombre entraba en la urna. ¿Cómo se sentía Ace en esos momentos? Estaba algo nervioso, era su primer año pero tenía mucha más valentía que otros muchos. Ya habían elegido a la chica de ese año, era morena y tendría unos 15 años, subió muy asustada al escenario esperando a que saliera el nombre de su compañero.

-Muy bien, vamos ahora a por el chico- dijo una mujer del Capitolio, su nombre era Shalulia***** su cabello era marrón y llevaba atuendo muy frecuentes en el Capitolio. Metió su mano en la urna de los chicos y comenzó a mover su mano hasta coger un papelito- Y el tributo masculino de este año es…- abrió el papelito y leyó el nombre- Portgas D. Ace.

El pecoso muy sorprendido subió al escenario serio y sin mostrar ningún sentimiento aunque por dentro estaba destrozado… ¿por qué tenía tan mala suerte? A Luffy se le borró la sonrisa nada más oír el nombre de su hermano, no quería que se fuera… podría no volver y morir.

-¡ACE!- el portador del sombrero se escabullo entre los familiares, los cuales tenía que estar alejados de todos los niños entre los 12 y 18 años, y corrió hasta el escenario más unos Agentes de la Paz le impidieron el paso- ¡ACE!- las lágrimas comenzaron a mojar sus mejillas, intentaba que le dejaran pasar pero no lo hacían.

-Luffy…- murmuró el mayor, no, no podía llorar ahora si no, parecería débil…

Garp cogió al pequeño Luffy llevándoselo de allí mientras que el otro gritaba y lloraba el nombre de su hermano. Todos miraron la escena conmovidos, querían mucho a esos dos pequeños ya que daban alegría y felicidad al Distrito 11… Ahora el pensar que uno de ellos podría morir les dolía mucho.

La peli naranja vio toda la escena apenada por el pequeño de los D. ella también tenía una hermana de la misma edad que Ace y el pensar que ella podría haber salido elegida le asustaba mucho.

* * *

Los Juegos comenzaron tras unas dos semanas, era obligatorio verlos pero Luffy no quería. Se encontraba en la casa de madera que había construido con la ayuda de Ace, era su lugar para jugar. La actitud de Luffy había cambiado, no comía ni sonreía, el no tener a su hermano con él le había destrozado mucho.

Una noche veraniega, en donde los juegos seguían su curso, Luffy seguía sin bajar. Nami pasaba todos los días bajo aquella casa del árbol y una noche decidió subir para animar al moreno.

-Vete- le ordenó Luffy, su cabeza estaba apoyada en las rodillas y sus brazos estaban abrazando sus piernas. No sabía que había entrado.

Nami siguió andando hasta sentarse a su lado.

-He dicho que te vayas…- al no recibir respuesta el portador del sombrero levantó su cabeza y se encontró con la peli naranja- tú…

-Voy contigo al colegio.- le dijo Nami con un ligero sonrojo- Me llamo Nami.

-Nami…- repitió Luffy, le gustaba ese nombre.- ¿Qué quieres…?

-Sé lo que te pasó cuando tu hermano salió elegido- eso hizo sentir peor a Luffy- yo… también tengo una hermana de esa edad… se llama Nojiko- la curiosidad era notable en los ojos del otro- ¿sabes…? A mi madre la mataron por intentar que ella no entrara en aquel sorteo… Quiero que sepas que yo te apoyo… y que estoy segura de que tu hermano va a ganar- le sonrió.

-¿Tú crees?- eso le animó muchísimo.

-¡Claro! ¿No has visto aun los juegos?

El otro negó.

-Es muy rápido y es uno de los supervivientes, ¡y eso que solo quedan ocho! Creo que deberías animar a tu hermano.

-¿A… Ace podría ganar?

-Yo estoy segura de que VA a ganar- dijo dando una entonación a la palabra "va".

La sonrisa de Luffy volvió a aparecer y se sintió realmente feliz. De un salto se levantó del suelo lleno de energías y volviendo a ser el mismo de antes.

-Que hambre…- murmuró.

-He traído una mandarina…- la peli naranja la sacó del bolsillo de su vestido- toma, para ti.

Con cuidado cogió la fruta que le había dado y la peló. Saboreando el sabor de los gajos le dijo "_gracias_".

* * *

Una semana después los juegos habían terminado ¡y el ganador había sido Ace! La alegría creció en el Distrito 11, por fin tenían un ganador y la familia Monkey D. volvería a tenerlo de vuelta a casa…

***Fin del Flash Back***

-Nami- la nombrada lo miró- gracias.

Sabiendo a lo que se refería le sonrió.

-No fue nada Luffy…

* * *

La hora había llegado, todos los jóvenes entre 12 y 18 años comenzaron a llenar la plaza entera. Los Agentes de la Paz se encargaban de que todo estuviera perfectamente, que no hubiera ningún incidente y que ningún de los posibles tributos se marchara corriendo. Los familiares rodeaban la plaza mirando a sus hijos con esperanzas de que no les a ellos. Genzo y Nojiko se encontraban un poco más atrás del lugar donde se encontraba Nami, esta se dio la vuelta y los vio, pudo leer sus labios: _"no pasará nada_" o _"no te preocupes" _era lo que decían. Sonrió ante los ánimos que le estaban dando tanto su hermana como su padre. Después comenzó a buscar a Luffy entre la fila de los chicos encontrándolo a él también mirándola, ambos se sonrieron y comenzaron a decir cosas con sus labios pero sin emitir ningún sonido.

Tras varios minutos la misma mujer de todos los años subió al escenario y comenzó con un discurso largo, de cuando empezaron Los Juegos del Hambre o de por qué se hacían cada año. Era lo mismo todos los años.

-¡Bien y ahora iremos a por los tributos de este año!- sonrió la mujer, ese año había cambiado su cabello a un verde pistacho demasiado llamativo.- Como siempre, ¡las damas primero!

Los nervios de Nami cada vez eran más notables y sentía como su corazón bombeaba muy rápido, su tripa comenzó a sentir los efectos de los nervios y cerró los ojos esperando al nombre.

-Y el tributo femenino de este año será…- abrió el papel en el cual estaba el nombre de la elegida escrito con una buena letra.- ¡Nami!

El mundo se detuvo para la peli naranja, acaba de recordar el momento en el que vio como un nombre apuntaba a su madre con una pistola. Todo se movía lentamente para ella, así se sentía en aquellos momentos, no oía nada y sus piernas estaban quietas… Ella no…

-¿Dónde estás querida?- preguntó Shalulia, las chicas que se encontraban alrededor de ella abrieron un camino para que esta saliera de allí- venga, ven.

El rostro de Nami estaba blanco, muy pálido tenía ganas de vomitar y de llorar. Se encontraba muy asustada para procesar todo aquella información, iba a morir…

Comenzó a andar asustada y presa del pánico, ¿huir? Era imposible…

Luffy volvió a sentirse como aquella vez hace ocho años… sus ojos estaban abiertos como platos y su garganta se había secado. ¿Nami había… salido elegida? Su cuerpo se tensó y miró como esta ya estaba en el escenario blanca como un plato y muy asustada…

-¡NAMIIIII!- el pelinegro se apartó bruscamente de todos los chicos hasta llegar al pasillo que formaban la fila de chicos y chicas. Los agentes de la Paz lo agarraron como aquella vez pero esta vez podía hacer algo… no como aquella vez- ¡ME PRESENTO VOLUNTARIO!- gritó

* * *

**Damas y caballeros aquí les dejo el primer capítulo de este fic xD ¿les ha gustado? Como ven hay cosas que son como el libro pero quería darle un enfoque al Distrito 11 ya que me parecía curioso. ¿Cómo reaccionará la gente ante Luffy? Fufufufu en el siguiente capítulo lo sabrán.**

***Shalulia es la hija de aquel Tenryubitto de Shaboady.**

**¡Espero sus reviews con sus opiniones, quejas, dudas, sugerencias… lo que sea! Espero que les haya gustado este primer capítulo! **

**¡Cuídense! **


	2. Chapter 2

Notas del capítulo:

**¡Hola a todos! Quería darles las gracias por darle una oportunidad a este fic */* Me hacen muy feliz sus reviews w Por eso les traigo el segundo capítulo de este fic. Las cosas empiezan a ponerse interesantes~ Quería decirles que este fic está dedicado a una gran amiga _Julie Tatsumaki_ Espero que te guste el cap 2 ¡Disfruten! ¡Y recuerden, nos leemos abajo!**

* * *

El rostro de Shalulia se iluminó al escucharlo, ¿hace cuánto que en aquel Distrito había un voluntario? Los años que llevaba ella, ninguno. Por eso le parecía que ese año iba a ser un año lleno de sorpresas.

-Muy bien, sube aquí.- le dijo la peli verde mientras sonreía al público- Por fin tenemos un voluntario en este Distrito

El abuelo de Luffy, Garp, estaba serio la sola idea de que otro de sus nietos volviera a entrar en esos juegos no le gustaba ni un pelo pero sabía que era fuerte… Podría ganar… ¿no?

-Bien, dinos, ¿cómo te llamas?- le preguntó la mujer del Capitolio mientras le aceraba el micrófono a los labios para que se le oyera por todos los rincones.

-Monkey D. Luffy- dijo seriamente mientras miraba de reojo a Nami, aun seguía blanca y asustada pero sobre todo sorprendida por lo que había hecho su amigo.

-Me apuesto lo que sea a que conoces a nuestra tributo femenino…

El portador del sombrero tan solo asintió.

-¡Damas y caballeros! Aquí tenemos a los tributos del Distrito 11 para los juegos de este año- Shalulia comenzó a aplaudir emocionada.

Sin embargo los habitantes de aquel Distrito no aplaudieron se limitaron a quedarse callados, como signo de protesta.

Ace apretó los puños, su hermanito en los juegos… Le daba miedo, era cierto que su abuelo le había entrenado pero los tributos profesionales… eran entrenados desde que tenían uso de razón. ¿Podría Luffy con ellos? Miró a su hermano, estaba serio en el escenario mientras se escuchaba el himno del Capitolio. En la hora de visitas iría a hablar con él y a darle muy buenos consejos y sobre todo… preguntarle por qué había hecho eso.

* * *

Los Agentes de la Paz los metieron dentro del enorme edificio que estaba detrás del escenario, ambos fueron separados y llevados a diferentes salas las cuales estaban siendo custodiadas por los Agentes de la Paz.

La peli naranja fue empujada al centro de la estancia y las puertas se cerraron tras ella. Su respiración era entre cortada sentía que cuerpo temblando por el miedo y su mentón no paraba de temblar avisando de que pronto lloraría. Era mejor llorar ahora y no delante de las cámaras… no le gustaría parecer débil. Se sentó en un sillón y mientras escondía su rostro en sus manos comenzó a llorar en silencio.

El ruido de la puerta abrirse la hizo mirar hacia ella, allí estaban, Nojiko y Genzo con una tristeza y amargura capaz de hacer llorar un poco más a la de los ojos castaños.

-Nami…- la peli azul fue corriendo hacia donde estaba su hermana y la abrazó fuertemente mientras intentaba contener las lágrimas, si lloraba Nami se alteraría más. –Tranquila… tranquila- comenzó a acariciarle el cabello logrando que el llanto de su hermana cesara.

-Nojiko… voy a morir, no tengo ninguna posibilidad…

-¡No pienses eso!- Genzo aun seguía en el mismo sitio mirando el suelo mientras cerraba los puños fuertemente- ¡No digas eso nunca!

-Pero Genzo-san…

-¡Escúchame! Eres lista, tienes conocimientos de medicina la meteorología no va a ser ningún problema para ti, podrás con ellos

Nami se sintió con una chispa de esperanza dentro de ella… ¿podía ganar? Aunque aun esa posibilidad era muy remota sentía fuerzas, fuerzas para luchar y sobre todo para intentarlo… Estuvieron allí unos segundos más hasta que el Agente de la Paz les ordenó marcharse.

-¡Sé fuerte Nami!- logró escuchar

Volvió a sentarse en mientras tocaba el suave cojín que había en el sillón, no esperaba ninguna visita más y el tiempo se agotaba. Dos agentes la escoltaron hasta donde se encontraba Shalulia y Luffy, era un coche que los llevaría hasta la estación de tren donde se irían alejando cada vez más y más de su hogar.

-Muy pronto conoceréis el tren de alta velocidad, es uno de los mejores inventos que se han podido crear- comenzó a contarles la mujer- Es una maravilla estaremos en el Capitolio en menos de dos días y medio. Ya lo veréis os va a encantar.

Los dos tributos no habían hablado desde aquella mañana mientras iban al pueblo con las mandarinas… se les hacía tan raro alejarse de sus seres queridos… Nami quería hablar con él, preguntarle por qué había hecho eso… por más que lo pensaba no lograba entenderlo. En el Distrito 11 la peli naranja tenía bastantes amigos, algunos conocidos en el mercado, otros del colegio… pero ella sabía que ninguno de ellos haría lo que había hecho el pelinegro… Nadie.

-Ya hemos llegado, venga, venir.- Shalulia les hizo salir del coche y los condujo hasta la estación de tren- no tardará en llegar.

Ambos miraron las vías del tren y asomaron su cabeza hacia la dirección en donde vendría en tren. Un punto metálico a lo lejos les hizo sorprenderse, iba muy rápido. Jamás habían visto algo que fuera tan rápido, en menos de un minuto el tren se encontraba frenando para abrirles las puertas para entrar. Tenía muchos vagones conectados y, seguramente, obtendrían un lujo que ni la casa más rica del Distrito 11 podría tener.

-No seas tímidos, entrar- la mujer les dio un suave empujón metiéndoles en el vagón

Luffy abrió mucho los ojos, ¿aquello era un sueño? Era un vagón comedor y había comida, muchísima comida por todas partes. El aroma a dulces que provenía de una mesa lo hizo girar su cabeza hacia ellos, eran de colores llamativos, algo frecuente en los dulces. La tentación era mayor a sus pensamientos y cogió un pequeño pastelito comiéndoselo de un bocado. Realmente delicioso.

La peli naranja estaba igual que él, maravillada, sentía deseos de probar todo lo que había allí, dulces, pasteles de diferentes formas y tamaños, fruteros llenos de jugosa fruta… ¡También había licores! Nunca había probado el alcohol, aunque por lo que sabía era un antojo caro en el Distrito 11.

Su vista se dirigió a la enorme mesa de cristal que había cerca de las pequeñas ventanas del vagón, estaba cubierta de un mantel blanco adornado con flores, alrededor de esta había sillas. Las contó, había ocho, y delante de cada una estaban colocados los platos con sus vasos y servilletas.

-Sentaros- Shalulia se sentó en un de los sillones que se encontraban cerca de la puerta por la que habían entrado- podéis comer todo lo que queráis, pedir cualquier tipo de comida y sobre todo, de disfrutar de esta corta experiencia.

Los dos se sentaron en los sillones que se encontraban enfrente de Shalulia.

-¡Bien! Ya que estamos todos aquí será mejor que llame a vuestro mentor- la mujer del cabello verde se levantó y se marchó del vagón dejándolos solos.

-Nami- el moreno volteó a mirarla.

-Estoy bien Luffy…- le contestó en un murmuro casi inaudible.

-No, no lo estás. No me mientas. ¿Tienes miedo?

-Mucho…- sus manos comenzaron a temblar pero fueron envueltas por las grandes y cálidas manos de muchacho.- Luffy… yo… estoy muy asustada… sé que no tengo ninguna posibilidad de ganar… Pero tú…

-¿Yo qué? Escúchame- la agarró del mentón y la obligó a mirarle-. Tú aun no sabes por qué me ofrecí voluntario, ¿verdad?

Su silencio le hizo entender que estaba en lo cierto.

-Porque yo… me he jurado a mi mismo que…

La puerta que se encontraba detrás de ellos, que daba al otro vagón, se abrió dejando entrar a un hombre. Era alto, más alto que Luffy o Nami, con aparentemente 21 años y su piel estaba tostada por la piel, y no era de extrañar. Casi todos los habitantes del Distrito 11 tenían aquel color de piel por las largas horas trabajando a la merced del sol. Era tuerto, algo muy extraño, tan solo tenía un ojo, el derecho. Pero lo más que llama la atención era su pelo verde… que, a diferencia de Shalulia, se podía ver que era su color natural de cabello. Tan solo había un hombre con aquella misma descripción… Roronoa Zoro, muchos lo conocían. Por la forma en que gano los juegos aquel año… A sus 13 años había sido elegido como tributo masculino junto a una mujer que, al parecer era su mejor amiga, Kuina, una mujer unos años mayor que él con el cabello negro azulado. Era muy bueno con la katana y cuando pelinegra murió el peli verde sacó su lado agresivo, obteniendo la victoria.

-Vaya, así que, vosotros sois los tributos de este año… -se sentó en el sillón donde minutos antes había estado sentada Shalulia- ¿os doy la enhorabuena?

-¿Dónde esta Ace?- preguntó Luffy, le resultaba extraño ver a aquel hombre sentando en frente de él puesto que pensaba que tendría el apoyo de su hermano en aquellos Juegos.

-¿Y el alcohol?- Zoro comenzó a buscarlos hasta hallarlo, se levantó de su asiento y cogió la botella de cristal llena de un licor de color blanco, seguramente sería sake.

-Te he preguntando donde está Ace- volvió a repetir el pelinegro

Zoro le dio un largo trago al sake y lo miró.

-Al parecer a los del Capitolio no les pareció justo que un familiar tuyo estuviera como mentor tuyo, eso podría darte una cierta ventaja…

-¡Pero eso es mentira!

-¿Y crees que a ellos le importa?- bebió de la botella- solo les importa dar un buen espectáculo.

-Tranquilo Luffy…-le susurró la ojos azabache.

Respiró profundamente y esperó a que el peli verde siguiera hablando, pero nada, seguía bebiendo tan tranquilo mirando el paisaje que pasaba rápidamente.

Nami lo miraba, esperando alguna reacción… algo, pero para su sorpresa comenzó a entrecerrar los ojos y a dar cabezadas… ¿Acaso iba a…?

-¡OI no te duermas!- le gritó tras darle un severo golpe en el brazo.

-¿Hm?- su mentor los miró como si fuera la primera vez que los veía ahí- oh, los tributos de este año…

-Creo que has bebido suficiente- dijo Luffy con intenciones de quitarle el sake.

Zoro lo supo y con agilidad movió su pie dispuesto a volver a sentarlo en su asiento –ya que este se había levantado- pero el pelinegro anticipó su ataque y agarró el pie del peli verde con bastante fuerza.

-Eres bueno pero, la botella sigo teniéndola yo.

-¿Y qué? Podría habértela quitado…

-Pero no lo hiciste- le dijo Zoro, Nami comprendió que estaba apunto de darle una lección al pelinegro- imaginemos que esto fuera una daga, tú y yo nos estamos peleando por conseguirla pero, al final has perdido y me la he quedado yo.

-Cierto pero…

-Tener un cuchillo, una manta, o incluso una cantimplora pueden salvarte de la muerte.

El silencio se adueñó del vagón, tan solo se oía el ligero toque de las vías chocando contra el tren, el paisaje pasaba rápido pero se podía ver que estaba llegando al Distrito 7, Nami nunca había estado allí y Luffy tampoco… la curiosidad les venció y les hizo levantarse para mirar, al menos unos instantes, aquel extraño Distrito.

-Es grande…- murmuró Luffy

-Y parece que no pasan hambre…- observó Nami ya que en el Distrito 11 muchas personas morían de hambre al igual que en el 12 y 10.

-Los únicos Distritos que pasan hambre son el 10, 11 y 12… por ser los más pobres- les dijo Zoro mientras bebía sake, él lo sabía por experiencia…

-Bueno… danos unos consejos, algo que nos ayude a ganar- comentó Luffy poniéndose serio.

-Vaya… cuanto entusiasmo- su tono fue sarcástico- los anteriores tributos estaban llorando, temblando o incluso, llenándose la tripa de comida… Aun falta para le cena, lavaros o hacer lo que queráis pero a mí hasta la hora de cenar, no me habléis de los juegos.

Dicho eso se levantó y se marchó de allí, probablemente a su cuarto a darse una siesta o a seguir bebiendo tranquilamente en el vagón-bar… no lo sabían.

Volvieron a quedarse solos, juntos, aun seguían mirando el paisaje vagamente. No había mucho que ver. La peli naranja se apoyó y contempló unos segundos a Luffy… se veía algo distante, como si estuviera en otro mundo…

-¿Tienes hambre?- le preguntó ya que a esas horas, estarían apunto de comer

-Un poco- admitió Luffy- ¿podemos comer?

-Siendo los tributos, estos días podremos hacer lo que sea

Se sentaron en la gran mesa, en frente del otro y sin privarse de nada, comenzaron a comer toda la comida suculenta que encontraban. Jamás habían probado algo tan delicioso como aquellos manjares, el Capitolio si que sabía lo que era la calidad…

En el Distrito 11 comer tres veces al día era un privilegio para muchos… comer tan solo una vez al día, un pequeño cuenco de arroz era un milagro. No había mucha gente rica allí, tan solo los ganadores de los anteriores Juegos, los cuales eran bastantes pocos -y algunos ya estaba muertos- y algún comerciante.

La dictadura era muy dura en el Distrito 11, no podían descansar mucho mientras recolectaban lo que habían cultivado y por si fuera poco, si te veían comer aunque tan solo fuera una diminuto uva que se dirigiera al Capitolio, te mataban. La perfección era la base del Capitolio, no admitían ninguna fruta con extraño color o con extraña forma. Había veces que ordenaban tirar unos tomates por ser demasiado rojos… lo más cruel e injusto es que la comida que se tiraba no era permitida cogerse por los ciudadanos.

_"Si nosotros no lo comemos, vosotros tampoco" _Era lo que pensaban mucho al ver como quemaban kilos y kilos de frutas y verduras que podrían haber servido para alimentar a millones de familias. Totalmente injusto.

-¡Nami! ¡Prueba esto!- le dijo Luffy mientras le enseñaba un plato con arroz y una salsa extraña de color marrón- ¡Me gusta mucho! ¡Y sabe muy pero que muy bien!

La azabache se rió, mezcló el arroz con la salsa y se lo introdujo en la boca. El sabor era suave pero picante, sentía como el arroz había absorbido el sabor y el calor de la salsa. El jugo del arroz bajaba por su garganta y tras tragarse el bocado, se relamió los labios.

-Creo que es arroz con curry- Nami miró curiosa a Luffy- Ace me dijo que cuando ganó los Juegos le pusieron mucho de esto.

-Pues está muy rico la verdad… seguro que el arroz es de tu cosecha

-Shihihi, yo también lo creo.

* * *

Pasaron las horas y los dos tributos del Distrito 11 ya habían inspeccionado todo el tren. Habían ido a sus respectivos cuartos, curioseando cada parte del dormitorio, fueron también al vagón-bar donde encontraron a Zoro bebiendo, habían ido también a un vagón donde había largos sofás con estanterías en las paredes llenas de libros. Cuando vieron que el sol ya se había ocultado cada uno volvió a sus dormitorios y se prepararon.

Todo eso le resultaba muy raro a Nami… en menos de 24 horas su vida había dado un giro inesperado: primero salir elegida como tributo femenino ese año, lo siguiente que su amigo… no, su mejor amigo, se había ofrecido voluntario como tributo para… ¿para qué? Aun no lo sabía… ¡y se le había olvidado preguntarle a Luffy! Sin duda cuando volvieran a estar solas, si es que eso sucedía, le preguntaría. Necesitaba saberlo.

Lo tercero fue llegar y conocer a su mentor que al parecer era un hombre aficionado a la bebida… ¿se emborracharía fácilmente? Esperaba que no. Y por último probar manjares que nunca pensó que comería… ¿qué estarían haciendo Nojiko y Genzo…? Cenar seguramente, una cena pobre y pequeña… Haber comido tanto le hacía sentir algo mal.

_"Tranquila Nami…" _se dijo así misma mientras se miraba el cabello en el reflejo del espejo _"si intentas ganar… deberías comer al menos un poco… ¿no?" _Aquello ayudó a relajarla.

Se tocó su cabellera anaranjada… le había crecido lo suficiente como para que tocara sus hombros, sonrió ante lo bien que le quedaba… desde pequeña lo había tenido corto… A lo mejor tener un cambio ahora no sería malo, ¿no? Se recogió el pelo en dos coletas bajas y mientras, miraba que ropa podría ponerse.

Había tanta para elegir… de todos los tamaños, colores, formas… Había vestidos, faldas, pantalones, camisas, camisetas… ¡era una maravilla! Su armario constaba de 4 prendas y una de ella era para ocasiones especiales… ¿acaso la gente del Capitolio a lo largo del día en vez de trabajar decidía que ponerse? A Nami no le extrañó, le era difícil elegir entre tantas prendas. Cuando acabo mareada cogió unos sencillos pantalones vaqueros y una camiseta rosa fucsia. Perfecta, se colocó un sencillo calzado plano y se dirigió al vagón-comedor donde ya se encontraban Zoro, Shalulia y Luffy sentados.

Al último se le iluminó la cara al verla y la invitó a sentarse a su lado dando palmaditas a la silla que estaba a su lado. La peli naranja no lo dudó ni un segundo, estar con el le reconfortaba.

-Bueno, bueno, ¿y qué tal lleváis todo esto? Recordad, cualquier cosa que queráis pedírsela al servicio, están aquí para serviros- les dijo Shalulia mientras se servía un suculento estofado.

-Gracias…- le dijo al hombre que le sirvió una copa de vino, al probarlo prefirió beber agua…

-Zoro, ¿vas a hablar?- preguntó Luffy mientras comía estofado- ¿qué hacemos para sobrevivir?

-Caer bien a la gente- dijo simplemente mientras comía lo mismo que el pelinegro.- Si caéis bien, tendréis patrocinadores.

-Pero no siempre es necesario… caer bien- dijo Nami mientras hundía su tenedor en un cuenco de ensalada, las verdes hojas de la lechuga junto al tomate rojo la había picado la curiosidad.

-Tienes razón, a menos de que seas un hombre enorme que mida por lo menos dos metros, que seas fuerte con solo mirarte y que tu mirada sea amenazadora, debes caer bien a la gente- miró a ambos.- En vuestro caso, será mejor que caigáis bien a la gente.

-No me gusta esa gente- escupió Luffy

El peli verde suspiró como si aquella frase la hubiera escuchado muchas veces… aunque Nami lo dudaba, no mucha gente insultaba a los habitantes del Capitolio estando en un tren que iba directo a aquel lugar. Por su cabeza se le vino a la mente que quizá, solo quizá el mismo hubiera dicho esas cosas a su antiguo mentor, a él mismo… Una y otra vez.

-¿Y qué? No hace falta que te hagas sus amigos, solo hazles creer que les interesas engáñalos.

-No sé mentir- murmuró Luffy

-Pues aprende, si quieres ganar los Juegos, deberás mentir. Dejar de ser tu mismo.

La cena transcurrió en silencio, solo se escuchaban los tenedores chocar con los platos o cuando los vasos se chocaban mutuamente. En menos de media hora habían terminado y cada uno se marchó a sus habitaciones.

Nada más llegar Nami se dio una ducha de agua caliente, nunca se había dado una ducha caliente… era un privilegio muy caro e imposible para ella. Pero el sentir el agua caliente acariciando su cuerpo lo hacía relajarse.

Tras secarse y ponerse su ropa interior, volvió al enorme vestidor y buscó la ropa de dormir. Optó por un corto camisón que le llegaba por la mitad de sus muslos. No le importaba estar así, nadie iba a verla.

Cuando se metió en la cama sintió que el colchón la abrazaba, que se adaptaba a su peso y que le devolvió su calor corporal. Se tapó con las suaves y sedosas sábanas y apoyó la cabeza en la almohada… era como colocar la cabeza en unas esponjosas nubes. Poco a poco comenzó a dormirse, soñó con su casa… con Nojiko, con los felices momentos con Genzo y Bellemere… pero entonces… todo se volvió negro recordó el día que mataron a su madre, y soñó como en la arena… era asesinada una y otra vez por un tributo sin rostro.

Se despertó gritando, asustada y llena de sudor. Jadeando miró la habitación, oscura como en sus sueños pero una pequeña luz entraba por las ventanas… Salió corriendo de su habitación, no quería… no quería estar sola… no… Miró el pasillo y encontró el dormitorio de Luffy… corrió hasta él y toco la puerta deseando de que el pelinegro aun no se hubiera dormido… Pasaron unos segundos hasta que Luffy abrió la puerta sorprendido de verla allí.

-Nami… ¿qué pasa…?

-Yo… yo…- su voz temblaba y su cuerpo también- he tenido una pesadilla…

-¿Una pesadilla?

La azabache asintió.

-No me gustan las pesadillas- dijo Luffy haciendo comprender a su amiga de que él también había tenido- lo peor de todo es estar solo…- la acercó a él y la abrazó, se sintió protegida- Es peor si te guardas las pesadillas dentro… cuéntamelas.

Ambos se sentaron en la cama del moreno y se taparon, Luffy no se separó de ella y siguió abrazándola e incluso acariciándole el cabello mientras esta le contaba su pesadilla.

-Tengo miedo…

-No pasa nada Nami- le susurró en tono protector- yo estoy contigo…- los parpados de la peli naranja comenzaron a cerrarse, estaba apunto de dormirse- yo te protegeré…

* * *

**¡Y aquí tienen el segundo capítulo! ¿Le gusto? ¿No les gusto? ¡Denme sus opiniones en los reviews! :3 Las cosas comienza a ponerse más interesantes… los acercamientos de Luffy e Nami son sin duda preciosos, ¿no lo creen? Quería decirles que en este fic Zoro tendrá 21 años, creo que queda mejor ya que el perder un ojo es como si hubiera tenido una pelea con un tributo antes de ganar! ¡Gracias por leerme! Me hacen muy feliz! **

**¡Cuídense! **


	3. Chapter 3

Notas del capítulo:

**¡Muy buenas! Sí, aquí estoy otra vez con el tercer capítulo de este fic ^^ Antes de nada quería agradecer a todos los que me han comentado */* Me hacen feliz y con su permiso me daré el gusto de contestar a cada uno:**

**_Julie Tatsumaki: _*****/* me alegro de que te guste la idea de mezclar One Piece con Los Juegos del Hambre *-* ¿En verdad te gustaron los dos capítulos? ¡No sabes cuánto me alegra eso! *_* Es cierto… pobre Bellemere pero era necesario. Que alguien a sus 18 años salga elegida es muy desagradable y molesto xD Sip, Ace ganó los juegos… no podía matarlo, soy incapaz de hacerle eso a mi querido Ace / He, he creo que engañé a mucha gente con lo de que el pecoso fuera el mentor… ¡Es Zoro! XD Ooooh, ¿te gustó como animaba Nami a Luffy? */* ¡Genial! Era lo menos que podían hacer… tanto Nojiko como Genzo la quieren y la van a apoyar pase lo que pase. Ya somos dos xD aunque yo no comería los dulces… no me gustan xD Luffy iba a decir cosas he, he pero tan solo lo que iba a hacer~ Zoro es algo seco cuando bebe y sí, habrá ZoRo, paciencia, paciencia shihihi. ¿Verdad que es lindo el comportamiento de Luffy junto a Nami? */* Me gustó como me quedo la parte de la noche… ¡Gracias por comentar linda! ¡Y me alegro de que te guste el fic! **

**_Just Meh and Meh: _*****/* ¡Qué bien que te haya encantado! Yo también pienso que mezclar este anime y ese libro es sin duda genial. Adoro el LuNa y pienso que Luffy no podría haberse quedado de brazos cruzados viendo como Nami iba al Capitolio… (Posiblemente a morir). Te engañé xD El mentor no es Ace, es Zoro xDD Es muy parecido a Haymitch pero creo que tiene más control en el alcohol xDD ¡Muchísimas gracias por comentar y seguirme!**

**_Monkey D. Carmen: _****gracias por comentar y me alegro de que te guste el fic */* me dan ánimos para seguir escribiendo. ¡Cuídate! **

**_Laugerid: _****sí, al presentarse como voluntario Luffy irá con Nami a los Juegos. ¡Has acertado! Habrá ZoRo pero todo a su tiempo… he, he. El LuNa es maravilloso, ¿verdad? */* ¡Gracias por comentar y leerme!**

* * *

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba dormida? No lo sabía, tan solo recordaba como el cansancio le ganaba y poco después sentir que unos brazos la abrazaban dándole una protección. Se talló un ojo y se estiró, su cuerpo estaba entumecido y agradecía volver a ponerse en marcha. Se incorporó en la cama y miró el dormitorio… no era el suyo, ¿o sí? Llevaba tan poco tiempo allí que no se había fijado en ver como era su habitación. Ahora, solo sabía que estaba en un dormitorio enorme y que las sábanas que tapaban su cuerpo olían al agradable olor que desprendía Luffy… Un segundo, ¿Luffy? Miró a todos lados intentando encontrarlo.

La puerta que conducía al baño se abrió y la peli naranja dirigió su vista hacia allí. Luffy estaba allí, con tan solo sus típicos pantalones azules y entre sus manos había una toalla blanca con la que se estaba secando el pelo. Al sentirse observado dirigió su mirada hacia Nami y sonrió.

-Ya has despertado- dijo mientras se acercaba a ella- ¿qué tal has dormido?

-Muy bien…- dijo sinceramente- ¿qué horas es?

-Ni idea, creo que serán alrededor de las once…- el moreno se acercó al armario y sacó su chaleco rojo, poniéndoselo tranquilamente.

-Luffy…

-¿Sí?

-Gracias…- el pelinegro tan solo sonrió y se puso su sombrero de paja.

La miró unos segundos, ¿por qué nunca se había fijado en aquellos ojos con color a café? ¿A ese pelo anaranjado que se parecían a las mandarinas de su huerto? Y no solo eso… su cuerpo era apetitoso. Espera, ¿desde cuándo se fijaba en aquellas cosas? Sacudió la cabeza y respiró hondo.

-Será mejor que me vaya a cambiar- Nami se levantó de la cama, el pequeño camisón daba mucho a la imaginación y Luffy no pudo evitar mirar aquellas largas e… interminables piernas… Ella se dio cuenta y se sonrojó.- Nos vemos en el desayuno…

Salió de la habitación y se marchó a su dormitorio, había dormido con Luffy… con ese chico que parecía tan inocente… Su corazón comenzó a latir muy fuerte al recordar los brazos del moreno abrazándola protectoramente para que pudiera dormir… Nunca nadie había hecho eso con ella… cuando tenía pesadillas se quedaba despierta toda la noche temblando y asustada… incluso a veces lloraba. Pero nunca nadie se levantaba e iba hacia ella ha preguntarle: _¿estás bien?_

Que el chico que parecía inocente y que no se enteraba de nada le había ayudado de alguna manera a tener unos dulces sueños… Luffy guardaba secretos que ni ella conocía… Era curioso pero quería saber más de él, conocer facetas suyas que nadie más conociese… que ni su abuelo o hermano supieran. Aquello le podría hacer feliz e importante en la vida del portador del sombrero de paja.

Nada más llegar a su dormitorio fue directamente a la ducha, tenía que poner su cuerpo en marcha y lo mejor era una ducha de agua fría. Se desnudó y dejó el camisón en la cama yendo desnuda al cuarto de baño.

Las duchas del Capitolio eran raras… muy raras había muchísimos botones cada uno cando una acción para darte jabón, sales de baño, gel y incluso calculaba la temperatura del agua. En el Distrito 11 no había dispositivo que calentara el agua, si quería darte un baño de agua caliente tendrías que calentarla tú mismo aunque… eso costaba mucho. Por eso, las duchas de agua tibia eran la mejor opción en días de frío. Mitad agua caliente y mitad de agua fría. Sencillo y práctico.

Pero darse una verdadera ducha de agua caliente era un lujo que se daría en esta experiencia, pasase lo que pasase. Aprovecharía cada segundo en el Capitolio, comería los manjares más exquisitos que pudiera imaginar, llevaría elegantes vestidos y accesorios nunca vistos, dormiría calentita y se daría duchas de agua caliente hasta que su cuerpo se pusiera rojo.

Cuando terminó de ducharse, secarse y de echarse crema fue al vestidor a buscar una nueva prenda que ponerse ese día. Se puso su ropa interior y tras una detenida busca decidió ponerse un vestido corto rosa pálido con toques blancos. Se puso unas sencillas sandalias blancas y salió de su dormitorio.

Como la anterior vez Shalulia, Zoro y Luffy ya se encontraban en la mesa comiendo. Esta vez había una enorme mesa repleta de manjares que podían hacer tu estómago rugir y que se te hiciera la boca agua. Cogió un plato y comenzó a buscar los manjares con mejor pinta… Se optó por unos huevos revueltos acompañados de unas tiras de beicon. Su objetivo era conseguir energía en aquel viaje y comiendo era la mejor forma de empezar.

Se sentó, como la anterior noche, junto a Luffy quien al parecer ya había repetido dos veces. Llevó su mano al frutero que se encontraba en el centro de la mesa y cogió una de las mandarinas, al pelarla y comerse el primer gajo puso una cara de decepción.

-No son como las tuyas…- le dijo a Nami- me gustan más las de tu huerto… Son más dulces.

Nami sonrió alagada.

-Esperemos que en el Capitolio si que estén mis mandarinas.

El pelinegro asintió y siguió comiendo, la peli naranja le imitó.

Zoro estaba comiendo unas tostadas la mar de tranquilo, incluso que parecía que no estaba allí y que no tenía a dos discípulos a los que ayudar y aconsejar para que pudieran dar lo mejor de ellos en Los Juegos del Hambre. La espera estaba matando a Nami, ¿por qué no hablaba? ¿No podía dar más consejos? Ayer fue un buen mentor pero hoy… parecía que estaba con resaca…

-Bueno Zoro… ¿no nos vas a dar algún otro consejo? Ya nos dijiste como conseguir patrocinadores ahora todo depende si tú estás dispuesto a conseguirlos- comenzó a decir Luffy pensando lo mismo que Nami.

-El tiempo lo dirá- dicho eso se levantó de su asiento enfadando al pelinegro.

-¿Nos estás diciendo que nos vas a abandonar como si fueras perros?- se levantó de su asiento y agarró al peli verde del cuello de la camisa- ¿¡Qué clase de mentor eres tú!? ¡Se supone que tu trabajo es ayudarnos! ¡Ya entiendo porque cuando tú eres el mentor ninguno de nuestro distrito gana! ¡Con alguien como tú…!

-Luffy tranquilo…- la peli naranja se puso entre los dos y los separó, la tensión era palpable… parecía que estaban apunto de pelearse.

-¡Basta los dos ahora mismo!- gritó Shalulia, que, si no hubiera dicho aquel comentario ninguno de lo tres se habría dado cuenta de que estaba en el vagón-comedor.

El pelinegro se tranquilizo en el mismo momento que la azabache le habló, ella sabía como tratar con él… Zoro lo miró con una mirada que intimidaría a muchos, pero Luffy no era uno cualquiera.

-Veo que me equivoqué, las apariencias engañan- dijo mientras buscaba algo entre sus ropas.- Pensé que eras el típico niñato que se hacía el valiente pero en cuando podía lloraba y hacía cualquier cosa para sobrevivir, incluso de traicionar a tus compañeros. ¡Joder! ¿Dónde coño lo habré metido?

-Buscas esto- Nami balanceaba una petaca plateada entre sus manos con una sonrisa traviesa dibujada en su rostro.

-Tú… ¿cómo has…? Pero si no me dado cuenta… - Zoro estaba sorprendido, más que sorprendido. No se había dado cuenta de que le había "robado", ¿acaso había sido por el enfado hacia Luffy? No… no era eso.

-Shihihi, Nami es muy buena robando- explicó Luffy con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja- ¡roba tan bien que nadie se da cuenta! Algunos la llaman Nami, la gata ladrona.

-Así que robas, ¿eh?- el mentor estaba interesado, jamás pensó que aquella muchacha que parecía dulce e inocente fuera a ser capaz de ser una ladrona silenciosa…- Eso podría ser algo muy bueno en la arena… decirme todas vuestras especialidades. Quiero sacar lo mejor de vosotros para vendérselo a los patrocinadores. Confiar en mí, vais a ser recordados por mucho tiempo.- Los rostros de los dos tributos se alegraron al oírlo, habían conseguido lo imposible. ¡Su mentor los iba a ayudar!

-¡Claro que sí!- sonrió Shalulia.- ¡Si juntamos fuerzas podremos hacerles entender a todos que sois los mejores tributos de este año!

Los tres se sentaron en los sillones del anterior día, esta vez Zoro no bebió, quería escucharlos y ayudarlos porque tenía la corazonada de que podían ganar. Se acomodó en el sillón y escuchó al portador del sombrero de paja.

-Mi abuelo me entrenó desde bien pequeño, una vez me dejó en la selva para que supiera arreglármelas y tras dos semanas volvió y me llevó a casa. Soy bastante bueno en las peleas cuerpo a cuerpo… pero no sé usar ni espadas ni katana…

-Pero eres bueno con las trampas y cazas muy bien- contó Nami sonriendo y haciendo sorprender a Luffy, ¿también sabía eso de él?- sin duda creo que si la arena fuera este año un bosque tendría posibilidades.

-Normalmente es un bosque, dependiendo del año que caigan los juegos y cosas así- dijo Zoro- chico, tienes muchas posibilidades de ganar. Eres fuerte, estoy seguro de que podrías pelear con los tributos profesionales y ganarles. ¿Y tú gata ladrona, qué sabes hacer?

-Como sabes soy buena ladrona… sé diferenciar entre las plantas venenosas y las que no. No soy buena con las armas… ni tampoco sé pelearme cuerpo a cuerpo…

-¡Pero Nami! Eres lista, muy lista- le reprochó Luffy al saber que se lo había guardado- y además es buena meteo… ¡meteoróloga!- dijo por fi, esa palabra le resultaba rara y complicada.

-¿Es eso cierto?- preguntó el peli verde mirándola.

-Bueno… sí… a veces acierto con las predicciones.

-¡No mientas Nami! Una vez hubo un huracán y, ¡si no hubiese sido por ella no podríamos avernos salvado!

-Vaya, vaya… esa cualidad es muy pero que muy útil, gata ladrona- Zoro había decidido que aquel iba a ser el mote de Nami en aquellos juegos, un buen mote –y ese lo era- atraía a patrocinadores.- En la arena te podría salvar de muchas cosas.

-Tienes razón- sonrió la peli naranja agradecida de que Luffy le hubiera ayudado de aquella manera.

La mañana transcurrió con rapidez, estuvieron hablando de los Juegos de todo lo que era necesario para no ser encontrado y para conseguir patrocinadores. Cuando la noche estaba cayendo Nami estaba agotada, era cierto que la ayuda de Zoro había supuesto una grandísima ayuda pero aun así sentía un poco de miedo y no se veía capaz de dormir sola aquella noche…

Se dirigió a su dormitorio cuando el pelinegro se acercó a ella.

-¡Nami! Muchas gracias por decir cosas buenas de mí, shihihi me has ayudado mucho- la azabache sonrió.

-Yo debería decir lo mismo, has dicho cosas que yo pensaba que no servirían de nada. Me has ayudado muchísimo. Gracias.

-Shihihi no es nada, Nami.

Se toco uno de sus mechones anaranjados y miró el suelo algo nerviosa, ¿cómo pedir si podía dormir con él otra vez? A lo mejor a Luffy no le gustaba… a lo mejor Luffy quería romper su amistad para que en la arena al verla no tuviera ningún miramiento y la matara, a lo mejor su corazón ya estaba cogido por otra mujer… Muchas ideas le vinieron a la cabeza, ideas negativas para no dormir con él pero una parte de ella le pedía, le rogaba dormir con él. No sería capaz de dormir sin sentir el calor que desprendía Luffy…

-Oi Nami- aquello la sacó de sus pensamientos.- Ayer dormí muy bien contigo… - comenzó a contar llamando más aun la atención del moreno, la esperanza se reflejaba en su rostro- ¿te gustaría volver a dormir conmigo?

-C… claro que me gustaría dormir contigo Luffy…- reunió el valor suficiente como para seguir hablando y expresando lo que sentía- me gusta dormir contigo… me siento segura…

Un sorprendido Luffy la miró con un… ¿leve sonrojo?

-A mí me gusta como huele tu pelo… - la declaración que acababa de dar había dejado sonrojada a la peli naranja- huele a mandarinas…

Se quedaron allí, mirándose a los ojos con una sonrisa en sus labios. Entonces, Nami se dio cuenta de que debía ducharse y del cansancio que llevaba encima, cuanto antes se duchara y cenara, antes podría dormir entre los brazos de Luffy…

-Debo ducharme- le dijo Nami tocando el pomo de la puerta.- Nos vemos luego, ¿si?

-Está bien- dicho eso se despidió de ella y se dirigió a su cuarto no sin antes mirar como su amiga cerraba la puerta del dormitorio.

¡Aquello era la gloria! Las duchas calientes… ¡lo mejor que podía existir! ¡Sin duda! Nami se dejaba acariciar por el agua caliente que caía de la regadera de la ducha. El agua relajaba su cuerpo y lo calentaba… mientras sentía esa sensación se lavó el cuerpo con un jabón que olía realmente bien… decidió lavarse el pelo con un champú que olía a… ¡a mandarinas! Eso le hizo acordarse de Luffy… ¿le gustaría? Se lavó el pelo con aquel champú dos veces, seguro que le gustaría…

Cuando salió del baño se volvió a poner la misma ropa de aquel día, no era necesario ponerse otra prenda ya que es apenas estaba arrugada o doblada. Al salir de su dormitorio se encontró con Luffy, hoy no iba a ser la última en ir a cenar…

* * *

La oscuridad era la dueña del dormitorio pero no importaba, era hora de dormir y cuando se dormía la luz debía estar apagada. Como tenía que ser. Nami estaba acurrucada en el colchón mientras que Luffy la abrazaba acercándola a ella, ambos dormían plácidamente con una sonrisa en sus rostros. Tal vez sería por lo que estaban soñando, un bonito sueño en donde la cruda realidad no estaba presente… Pero lo que si era seguro… es que sonreían por estar juntos, por sentirse protegidos, no se sentían solos. Se tenían el uno al otro. A la peli naranja ni se le venía a la cabeza el tener que pelearse a Luffy a muerte… eso sería horrible para ella… no… no podía. Pero Luffy tenía otros planes, unos planes en los que Nami era la protagonista…

* * *

Los rayos del sol eran poderosos, incomodando el sueño de ambos que, se movieron en la cama. Inevitablemente Luffy quedó encima de ella y los dos se despertaron, al mismo tiempo. El nerviosismo era palpable.

-H… hola- pudo decir Nami, sentir el rostro de Luffy tan cerca del suyo la… ¿incomodaba? ¿La desagradaba? Para nada… era algo… raro, algo que nunca le había pasado.

-Hola…- Luffy sonrió nervioso al sentir los generosos pechos de Nami en su pecho, podía notar que era blandos… y grandes –aunque para eso no hacía falta ni tocarlos.- Se movió levantándose de encima de ella- ¿qué tal has dormido hoy?

-Muy bien- sonrió la peli naranja estirándose sin duda aquella había sido una de las mejores noches para ella.

Un brillo metálico les llamó la atención y se dirigieron a la ventana. Entonces vieron la oscuridad… ¿qué pasaba? Intentaron mirar hacia delante o hacia atrás pero estaba oscuro, ¿tal vez fuera un túnel? Cuando volvieron a ver la luz natural del sol miraron el lugar… ¡Era el Capitolio! ¡Ya estaban allí!

Estaban apunto de llegar a la estación de tren cuando miles de personas con cabellos de colores llamativos, de trajes de lo más raros y con una emoción en sus rostros los saludaban frenéticamente, intentando llamar su atención. Los gritos llegaban a sus oídos aunque eran muy bajos y casi inaudibles aunque pudieron oír un: _"bienvenidos tributos! _O _¡ánimo Distrito 11!_

-Luffy…- le llamó la azabache.

-¿Sí Nami?

-Los Juegos empiezan ahora…

-Sí…

Ambos comprendieron y comenzaron a saludar alegremente a las personas que los saludaban los cuales al ver como les hacían caso gritaban de felicidad y de emoción. Pero lo que no sabían es que en el fondo, odiaban a cada uno de ellos por amar un juego en el que 24 adolescentes se peleaban a muerte…

* * *

**¡Y hasta aquí! ¿Les gustó el capítulo? *-* Yo espero que sí porque he disfrutado al máximo con este cap. ¡Con cada palabra me emocionaba más! xD Como ven los juegos empiezan ya, ¡muy pronto saldrán nuevos personajes que ustedes aman! Espero sus reviews con sus quejas, sugerencias y opiniones. Como saben este fic se alimenta de sus opiniones y para hacérmelo saber necesito reviews xP ¡Muchísimas gracias por leerme, por darle a favorito y por darle también a follow! *-^* ¡Me siento una personita importante!**

**¡Cuídense! **


	4. Chapter 4

Notas del capítulo:

**¡Muy buenas! Aquí vuelvo con el cuarto capítulo de este fic! :3 Quería darles las gracias a todos por comentarme w ¡y también por darle a favoritos a este historia! ^^ Así que, me voy a volver a dar el gusto de agradecer a todos los que me dejan un review! Empecemos: **

**Laugerid: ¡****muchas gracias por comentar! Me hace muy feliz */* ¡Sí, pronto empezaran los ansiados Juegos del Hambre! Pero primero deberán pasar cosas, cosas que seguro que os pican la curiosidad y, ¡os hipnotiza! He, he. Me alegra de que te haya gustado el fic */* ¿verdad que quedan perfectos esos dos? / Tranquila pronto estará tu ansiado ZoRo ;3 **

**Just Meh and Meh: ****¡sabía que te había engañado! xDD Como bien dijo Zoro, Ace no podía ser el mentor… Siii T_T No quiero que nuestro dulce y querido Luffy sufra mucho en la arena… Dx aunque eso es un poco imposible :S Zoro queda muy bien como mentor, ¿no crees? ^^ Sobre lo de los competidores… uff… es muy difícil porque tengo una idea en mente (cosa que no te la diré xD) pero puede que pongo a algún personaje de One Piece y otros tendré que inventármelos - Muchas gracias por comentar */* me has hecho muy feliz.**

**CocoDriloDeLaCaleta****: ****¿en verdad te gusta? ¡Vaya! *_* ¡Muchas gracias por comentar!**

**Julie Tatsumaki: ****en el LuNa siempre habrá acercamientos xDD ¿Verdad que son súper kawaii? */* Yo también adoro que duerman juntos… ¿dormirán en el Capitolio también juntos? Chan chan~ Tanto el moreno como la peli naranja son modestos xD No tienen la suficientemente valentía para decir en que son buenos xP ¡Lo sé son muy, muy, muy geniales w! Zoro ayuda donde y cuando quiere xDD él es así pero aun así lo queremos, ¿verdad? ¡Estos juegos van a ser los más asombrosos de toda la historia! La gente del Capitolio es mimada y malcriada desde que son pequeños, por eso no me gustan muchos y de ese modo he puesto a Nami y Luffy, cariñosos por fuera pero fríos por dentro con esos miserables. Sobre los tributos… paciencia, paciencia xD Cada cosa a su tiempo~ ¡Gracias por comentar one-chin! w me haces muy, muy feliz ^^**

**Natsuki Akagami: ****me alegro que te guste el fic one-chan */* Siii la idea de mezclar estas dos cosas es genial w Algún día te gustará el LuNa ¬¬ lo juro, lo juro */* ¿te gusta mi manera de escribir? ¡Te como! ¿Quieres comerte esa comida? Adelante te doy mi permiso xP Luffy debe ser pervertido xDD Si o sí. Paciencia el ZoRo llegará… a su debido tiempo claro 8D**

**Nico Ale: ****muchas gracias por tu comentario :3 ¿te gusta el fic? Me alegro mucho ^^ Siii cuando Luffy e Nami duermen juntos es fantástico y lo mismo sobre lo de Zoro xP ¿No te has leído los libros? Quiero que sepas que mi fic no sigue al 100% las ideas del libro… tan solo unas cosas ++ Si te ha gustado la actitud de Luffy presentándose voluntario para salvar a Nami… ¡los siguientes capítulos te van a gustar muchísimo más! ^^ Siempre he dicho que los romances deben ir a su ritmo y me alegro que te guste ^.^ ¡Una vez más, gracias por comentar y espero que disfrutes el capítulo 4! **

**clea everlasting: ****gracias por tu comentario ^^ me has hecho muy feliz y me alegro de que te guste la adaptación :3 Espero que disfrutes con este capítulo.**

**Orikame****: ****¡gracias por comentar! Me alegro que te guste la mezcla que estoy haciendo sobre One Piece y Los Juegos del Hambre *-* No voy a hacerte esperar más y por quiero que disfrutes de este capítulo ^^ Me hace feliz saber que te gusta mi forma de escribir */* ¡gracias! En cuanto a eso ha ese adjetivo ha sido un fallo de mi ordenador O.o al parecer me lo corregía y yo no me he dado cuenta u.u quería pedir disculpas, de ahora en adelante no volverá a pasar ^^ ¡Disfruta del capítulo!**

**¡Bueno! Pues tras este pequeño momento de agradecimientos… ¡qué empieza el capítulo! Nos vemos abajo~**

* * *

Nami jamás había visto un salón de belleza… ¿dónde podría haber tanto lujo en el Distrito 11? Ni siquiera en la zona donde vivían los ricos… Pero no por ello la peli naranja no sabía lo que era el maquillaje, al contrario, cuando era pequeña a veces veía como Bellemere, su madre adoptiva, se maquillaba un poco haciendo que su rostro fuera más hermoso. Una vez Nojiko la maquilló de una manera que parecía un payaso y tras ver los resultados decidió no volver a maquillarse. Ella consideraba que su rostro era bonito tal y como era, y no era porque ella misma se lo dijera, si no que, muchos de su Distrito se lo decían en el colegio.

Una mujer de un cabello realmente peculiar la cogió del brazo y la sentó en una camilla, tenía unas gafas amarillas tapando sus ojos castaños y su pelo tenía forma de cuadrado… ¿acaso esa era la moda en el Capitolio? Llevaba una especia de bufanda blanca cubriendo su cuello y un bikini amarillo tapa sus pechos mientras que unos pantalones piratas eran su parte inferior de un amarillo pálido, también tenía unas sandalias del mismo color que sus pantalones.

-Tranquila Nami-chan- le comenzó a decir mientras la desnudaba- voy a ser una de tus estilistas, me llamo Mozu y ella de allí es mi hermana Kiwi.

Dirigió su mirada hacían donde le estaba señalando Mozu y vio a una mujer muy parecida a ella salvo que sus ojos eran verdosos y no llevaba ningunas gafas que ocultaran sus ojos. Llevaba un collar de perlas morado, una camiseta rosa y la inferior era de un bikini y sus manos eran cubiertas por unos guantes rosados que le llegaban hasta los codos. Se fijó mejor en lo que estaba haciendo, parecía que estaba calentado algo de un color rosado… ¿qué podrías ser…? Por lo que parecía era algo pegajoso y seguramente quemaba… Tragó saliva y prestó atención a Mozu cuando vio que esta iba a quitarle el sujetador.

-Oh vamos Nami-chan, si no te quitas esto no podré bañarte- dijo con una sonrisa tranquilizadora por alguna extraña razón la peli naranja se sentía cómoda con aquellas dos mujeres, sabía que eran del Capitolio pero aun así… no sentía ni rencor ni odio, ¿tal vez era por qué eran diferentes…?

-¿Bañarme…?- se miró intentando buscar algún singo de que estuviera sucia pero no lo encontró- Pero si estoy bien…

-Queremos darte un repaso antes de que te vea Aniki- cuando desnudó totalmente a Nami comenzó a lavarla con una especia de manguera.

La lavó por todas las partes del cuerpo, habían lavado su cabello tres veces dejándolo sedoso y suave y con un sabroso olor a mandarinas, cortaron las uñas tanto de manos como de pies dejándolas como si se tratasen de una mujer del Capitolio, una que nunca hubiera tenido que usar sus manos para trabajar. Cuando estuvo totalmente seca le pusieron un camisón verdoso que le tapa poco más del medio muslo y la tumbaron en la camilla acercando una paleta llena de aquella pasta rosada.

-¿Qué es eso…?- preguntó Nami desconfiada

-No te preocupes- le tranquilizó Kiwi- se llama cera y sirve para quitar el bello del cuerpo- al principio duele un poquito pero lo que veo, ¡no tienes casi pelo!

-Está bien…- murmuró mientras se dejaba hacer.

La ojos jade tenía razón, eso dolía y bastante, pero para alegría de Nami eso no duró mucho con ella porque, según Kiwi y Mozu, tenía muy poco bello para ser una chica del Distrito 11. En ese momento se preguntó si Luffy estaría pasando lo mismo que ella y si era así, como estaría pasando la prueba de la "depilación" así es como habían llamado las hermanas a quitar el bello corporal. La curiosidad pudo con ella e hizo esa pregunta:

-Y mi compañero… ¿le vais a hacer lo mismo que a mí?

-Eso está en manos de Pauly e Tilestone… aunque el bello en el cuerpo de un hombre queda realmente sexy…- dijo Mozu pensando en, seguramente, un hombre.

-¿Pero qué dices? Sin duda un hombre está mejor depilado…- le contradijo su hermana mientras le hacía una coleta a Nami.

Al parecer los gustos en el Capitolio eran un poco como los gustos del Distrito 11, a algunas le gustaban con pelo… a otras no… Pero pedir lo segundo era difícil, muy difícil…

Nami volvió a quedarse sola pero esta vez en una sala sencilla y con tan solo una camilla pegada a la pared, a simple vista tan solo era una habitación que servía para… ni ella misma lo sabía pero no le dio mucha importancia ya que dentro de muy poco conocería a su estilista… El hombre o mujer que la vestiría para la presentación de los tributos, la cual sería esa misma noche, y también para la noche de las entrevistas. De eso último no sabía muy bien cuando sería la fecha… tenía que enterarse.

Escuchó una voz, y por el tono e voz supo que era la de un hombre, tragó saliva y espero a que entrara su estilista… Cuando entró se asombró al verlo… era… ¿cómo explicarlo con palabras? Era un hombre alto, mucho más alto que ella… su cabello era azul celeste llamativo, su nariz era de metal, ¿podía haber algo más raro que eso? Llevaba una camisa abierta roja con palmeras pequeñas dibujas por toda la tela y lo más llamativo y posiblemente vergonzoso… ¡tan solo llevaba un tanga que le cubría la parte inferior del cuerpo! ¿Cómo un hombre podía andar así por la calle? Una parte de su interior le hizo pensar que a ese hombre le gustaba el nudismo… no le diría de ir desnuda en el carro… ¿verdad?

-¡Vaya, vaya!- habló el hombre sacándola de su trance- Una suuuuper muchacha- se quitó las gafas de sus ojos y la miró detenidamente- ¡Soy Franky y seré tu estilista!

-Y… yo soy Nami

-Super lindo- alzó su pulgar en señal de aprobación- veamos lo que podemos hacer contigo para hacerte relucir en la presentación de esta noche. Tengo el presentimiento que este año será un año distinto, ¡un año en el que las cosas cambiarán! Por eso quiero que tanto el muchacho del sombrero y tú, ¡seáis recordados!

-Vamos a tener… ¿qué ir desnudos?- se atrevió a decir

-Oh, ¿me has llamado pervertido? Gracias, gracias- dijo mientras se pasa una de sus manos por su cabello.

-No dije eso…- dijo mientras una gota caía de su cabeza, ese hombre era estúpido.

-Verás Nami, tengo una idea diferente y no es que vosotros dos vayáis desnudos… -se acomodó en una silla que había allí especialmente para él.- Como sabes estos juegos de llaman Los Juegos del Hambre.

La peli naranja asintió prestando atención a lo que iba a decir.

-El que gana, consigue fama y riqueza.

-Sí, ¿qué quieres decir con eso Franky?

-No sé si te habrás dado cuenta pero… Tú y Luffy sois los reyes de estos juegos…

* * *

La ropa que llevaba Luffy era asombrosa, parecía más mayor y daba un aire de superioridad… Incluso él mismo se veía bien se miró otra vez ante el espejo de cuerpo entero y sonrió. Era hora de irse, mientras se daba un último vistazo se colocó bien su amado sombrero de paja y salió de allí.

El inferior del Centro de Renovación es prácticamente un establo gigante, cada Distrito tenía dos pares de caballos que tirarían del carro hasta terminar el recorrido sin tener que ser llevados por nadie. Luffy buscó a Nami con la mirada, aun no estaba allí y eso le preocupaba… ¿había pasado algo? Tragó saliva y miró a su estilista, un hombre de cabello azulado con los labios ligeramente pintados de un color rojo oscuro, lo más llamativo de este hombre es que siempre llevaba un pequeño ratoncito con él. Nada más verlo Luffy acarició y jugó con el animal divertido, le gustaban los animales.

-¿Dónde demonios estará ese idiota?- dijo el estilista, cuyo nombre ere Iceburg, mirando a todos lados.- Llega tarde como siempre…

-No les habrá pasado nada, ¿verdad?- le preguntó Luffy mientras seguía buscando con la mirada a Nami

Entonces la vio, la vio con ese largo vestido naranja que hacía juego con su cabellera… Era palabra de honor dejando ver un escote más que llamativo molestando a Luffy al ver como algunos lo miraban con intenciones… malas… Sintió algo dentro de él pero no sabía lo que era…

Ella estaba igual que él, asombrada de verlo con ese traje… Estaba tan apuesto… tan impresionante… Llevaba un abrigo digno de un rey pero seguía llevando sus mismas ropas de siempre, un chaleco rojo y sus pantalones. Al parecer su estilista había querido darle un toque entre elegante y simple, le quedaba realmente bien.

-¡Por fin llegas idiota!- dijo Iceburg refiriéndose a Franky el cual estaba pasándose un cepillo por el pelo.

-Lo siento, lo siento- contestó de lo más calmado.- Es que, a diferencia de algunos… me gusta hacer bien mi trabajo…

-¿¡Eso va con segundos!?

-¿¡Y qué si fuera así!?- tanto Luffy como Nami estaban algo sorprendidos por la absurda pelea que habían comenzado…

-¡Vosotros dos ya basta!- dijeron Mozu y Kiwi separándolos como pudieron.

Mientras tanto un hombre alto con barba se reía como un poseso sorprendido a Nami y haciendo reírse a Luffy. ¿Qué personajes les habían tocado…? La risa de Luffy era rara y contagiosa, tanto que acabó haciendo reírse a Nami e incluso a Franky.

-OYE TÚ- gritó un hombre señalando a Nami, ella, acto seguido dejó de reírse- ¿¡QUÉ CREES QUE HACES CON ESA ESCOTE!?

-¿Ah…?- ella se miró su escote, ese hombre tenía razón…

-¡Mujeres como tú hacen que los hombres de a pie pierdan la cordura!

Se llama Pauly, y era uno de los ayudantes del estilita del azabache. De cabellera rubia, la cual siempre la tenía peinada hacia atrás y de tez morena, así era físicamente el hombre. Siempre llevaba un puro en su boca y una de las cosas que más llamaba la atención era su debilidad por el juego y el ver a mujeres con poca ropa… Aun recordaba el día en que por culpa de una de esas mujeres provocativas perdió dinero, mucho dinero.

-¡FRANKY! ¿¡CÓMO TE HAS ATREVIDO A PONERLE TAN POCA COSA TAPANDO ESO!?- preguntó el hombre.

-Cálmate, cálmate. El vestido es suuuper tal y como está y yo ni nadie le va a hacer un cambio.

El rubio chasqueó la lengua y dejó de mirar a Nami intentando no pensar en cosas pervertidas donde la peli naranja era la protagonista. Luffy volvió a fruncir el ceño molesto y tuvo unas ganas increíbles de acercarla a él haciendo entender que solo ÉL podía tocarla y mirarla.

La presentación acababa de empezar y el público estaba eufórico, deseoso de ver a los tributos de aquel año. El tener que esperar un año entero para volver a ver su reality show preferido les había costado mucho pero ahora que empezaban iban a aprovechar al máximo. El primer Distrito acababa de salir, era uno de los preferidos.

-Y aquí estamos un año más en los septuagésimo cuartos Juegos del Hambre- comenzó a decir el presentador de aquel reality show, se llamaba Ivankov un hombre con las vestimentas más raras que pudieran encontrarse, pero aun siendo tan… "especial" era el mejor presentador que pudiera haber para presentar aquellos juegos.- Es increíble como los estilistas utilizan las ropas para mostrar como es cada Distrito.

Los carros con los tributos de cada Distrito iban pasando poco a poco enseñando como serían cada unos de los tributos de ese año, la gente estaba entusiasmada y deseosa de verlos en acción. Entonces llegó el momento para el Distrito 11, nada más verlos el público se quedó en silencio, sin habla. Los miraban entre asombrados y maravillados… el simple hecho de verles separados era increíble per verlos juntos… hacían un dúo único y memorable. Cuando ambos comenzaron a saludar al público mientras se cogían tímidamente la mano el público comenzó a gritar ensordecedoramente. Hacían cualquier cosa para llamar su atención recibiendo saludos y algún que otra sonrisa por parte de ambos.

-¡Vaya! ¿Pero qué vemos aquí? ¡Los tributos del Distrito 11!- gritó el segundo presentador, el cual era Inazuma, un hombre de cabello anaranjado y con una mecha blanca.

-¡Es increíble! ¡Parece que los estilistas han querido decir que ellos son los reyes de estos juegos!

Cuando la presentación acabó todos los carros que transportaban a los tributos se detuvieron creando una media luna delante de un enorme escenario donde se encontraban los líderes de Panem, los que llevaban los Juegos del Hambre. Entre ellos estaba el presidente, el líder con más poder que ninguno. Donquixote Doflamingo.

Nami alzó su mirada y lo vio allí, sentado en un enorme asiento hecho, seguramente, a su medida. Lo más destacable de aquel hombre era su enorme abrigo de plumas rosas que llevaba, sus gafas que ocultaban sus ojos y aquella sonrisa, la cual nunca desaparecía de su rostro. Mucha gente decía que estaba algo loco pero él hacía oídos sordos. El himno del Capitolio se acabó y él se levantó de su asiento y comenzó con dar la enhorabuena a los tributos de aquel año, como todos los años… Tras aquel largo y "aburrido" discurso, los carros volvieron al Centro de Renovación donde los estilistas esperaban junto con los mentores.

-¡Fantástico! ¡Habéis gustado muchísimo!- gritó emocionada Shalulia

-Esa salida a sido suuuper genial- dijo Franky mientras hacía una pose divertida con sus brazos.

-Vuestra presentación hará que pueda ganar más patrocinadores- Zoro estaba contento pero su rostro se puso serio al ver a una mujer mirándolos, parecía que les estaba escuchando y eso no le gustaba.- Será mejor que nos vayamos ya.

Dicho eso todos le siguieron sin decir nada, el peli verde enfadado daba miedo… Nami miró hacia donde, minutos antes había mirado el espadachín y vio a una hermosa mujer de ojos azules y su cabellera morena. Esta, al ver como la peli naranja la miraba sonrió con una dulce y amplia sonrisa que hizo que ella también sonriera.

* * *

Llegaron a la torre que tenía el Centro de Entrenamiento. Aquel sería su hogar durante una semana entera, cada Distrito tenía un piso entero para ellos, tan solo debían pulsar un botón con el número de su Distrito y llegarían a su planta. Fácil y sencillo.

Subir por uno de esos artilugios era algo asombroso tanto para Luffy como para Nami, en el Distrito 11 nunca habían utilizado aparatos tan avanzados, ya que, no los necesitaban realmente.

Al llegar a la planta número 11 se bajaron y entrar al lugar que, durante una semana entera sería su hogar. Era realmente amplio y con todo lo necesario. Cada uno tenía una habitación en donde la talla de ropa y zapatos estaba elegida a la medida para los tributos y que no faltaba cualquier cosa en cuanto a aseo personal. Antes de irse a sus dormitorios, Shalulia les "ordenó" a todos para cenar. Según ella, necesitaban energía tras un día tan ajetreado sin embargo, necesitaban descansar.

Los estilistas y sus ayudantes comieron con ellos, tenían que hablar sobre el estilo y la personalidad que enseñarían en la entrevista dentro de 3 días.

-La faceta agresiva será mejor que la dejemos aparte- dijo Zoro mientras bebía sake.

-Mi Super pequeña no puede ser agresiva, eso no pega con ella. Yo prefiero la faceta de ladrona- dijo Franky imaginándose la ropa que podría poner a Nami.

-¿Y por qué no una faceta agresiva a Luffy?- preguntó Iceburg.- Cuando Nami salió al escenario siendo la tributo de ese año se empezó a digamos casi pelear con los Agentes de la Paz para sacarla de allí. Yo creo que le quedaría bien esa faceta con Nami…

-¡Eso es una Super idea! Es raro que haya salido de ti…- eso último lo dijo en bajo.

-¿¡Qué has dicho!?

-¡BASTA LOS DOS!- gritó Kiwi- Inmaduros…- suspiró y miró a Nami- ¿qué te parece la idea?

La peli naranja estaba pendiente de su plato, no podía sacarse de la mente aquella mujer que le había sonreído de aquella manera… La conocía de algo y por alguna razón Zoro se había enfadado al ver que los miraba… ¿Qué ocurría?

-¿Quién era la mentora del Distrito 2?- preguntó desviando el tema completamente, todos los de la mesa se sorprendieron menos Luffy, que seguía comiendo de su plato ignorando lo que estaban hablando.

Zoro puso mala cara.

-¿Para qué quieres saberlo, mocosa?

-Cuando nos miró pusiste mala cara… quería saber quien era…

-Se llama Nico Robin- comenzó a decir Shalulia- aun me acuerdo el año en el que compitió en los Juegos, ¡fueron sin duda uno de los mejores!

-¿Cómo gano?- le preguntó Nami curiosa.

-Traicionando a sus aliados- le contó secamente Zoro- por eso no quiero que esa mujer nos espié ni nada. Os prohíbo que os acerquéis a ella, ¿me habéis oído?

Ambos asintieron y tras terminar de cenar, cada se fue a su dormitorio no sin antes dirigirse una mirada que podría haber derretido a cualquiera que los estuviera viendo. Cargada de dulzura, inocencia y vergüenza pero acompañada con la lujuria acumulada de haber dormido tan cerca del otro, rozando su piel, respirando el mismo aire y sintiendo el calor del otro…

Esa noche Nami no pudo dormir tan bien como aquellas dos noches anteriores ya que no tenía a Luffy a su lado para protegerla… Pero no quería molestarle… por ello intentó pensar en las cosas positivas y cerró los ojos entrando en un sueño profundo…

* * *

**¡Y aquí termina el 4 capítulo! ¿Les ha gustado? *-* a mí (por lo menos) sí xD y mucho - Si tienen alguna duda, queja, sugerencia… ¡acepto de todo! Déjenme un review y lo contestaré con mucho gusto */* Este fic se alimenta de sus opiniones y reviews xP ¡Muchas gracias a todos los que me han comentado y dado una oportunidad a este fic! *-* son increíbles!**

**¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo o fic! :3**

**Sayo~ **


	5. Chapter 5

Notas del capítulo:

**¡Hola a todos! Aquí estoy de vuelta con este fic, que seguiré escribiendo hasta que lo acabe ^^ Antes de todo quiero agradecer a todos los que me han comentado *-* Se me ilumina la cara al ver que tengo un nuevo review w ¡Muchas gracias! Y sin más esperas comenzaré con los agradecimientos:**

**Julie Tatsumaki: *****/* me alagas demasiado w me haces muy muy feliz *-* Hay que admitir que ver a nuestro querido carpintero de estilista le queda muy pero que muy bien xD además su forma de ser... le hace ****que encaje más con el personaje xDD Es que esos dos son como Sanji y Zoro xD se pelean por todo~ Pues claro! Nuestro adorado Luffy empieza a sentirse incómodo al ver como otros hombres babosean por Nami-chan fufufu. Siii al fin a salido tu querida arqueologa pero solo un poquito~ A ver si pongo cuanto antes ese ansiado ZoRo xP el tiempo decidirá :3 Les pega demasiado esos papeles xD debía ponerlos sí o sí :Q_ ¡Espero que disfrutes de este capítulo! ¡Gracias por comentarme ne-chin *.*!**

**Natsuki Akagami: *****/* ****¿te gusto? Asdasdasd me haces una personita feliz y emocionada *-* Luffy SIEMPRE se verá kawaii, como para comerselo y tal vez, solo tal vez violable ++ *_* ¿cada día te gusta más mi fic? Asdasd muchísimas gracias...! Y por fin he conseguido que te guste el LuNa TwT soy tan feliz que voy a empezar llorar de la pura emoción w Siii "tu" Robin a salido a la luz de una manera no muy atractiva ya que el estúpido de Zoro dice cositas malas de ella ¬w¬ vamos a tener que castigarle por cruel y por criticar sin saber como es esa persona. O.O vale creo que he muerto millones de veces ya que hace mucho que no actualizo este fic... T_T perdóname por favor! D: ¡Muchas gracias por comentarme! Disfruta del capi ^-^**

**Clea Everlasting: ****¡gracias por comentarme! Me alegro de que te guste mi fic ^-^ ¡Gracias por tu consejo de cambiar a personajes! He seguido tu consejo :3 ¡Disfruta del capítulo!**

**Nico Ale: ****¡vaya! ¡Me hace feliz saber que te ha gustado el capítulo! *-* Sii, yo también disfruté escribiendo la parte del estilista de Nami w En efecto, Luffy e Nami no seran olvidados fácilmente y mucho menos, ****pasar desapercibidos! He, he, sí Nico Robin apareció y las razones por las que traicionó a su equipo las pondré muy pronto! Domo arigato por comentarme! :3 Espero que te guste el capítulo ^3^**

**5nami5: ****owo ¡Vaya gracias! Si te digo la verdad no estoy siguiendo mucho la estructura del libro xD voy a mi ritmo tranquilita xP Te recomiendo que te leas los libros ^^ Siii! He leído tu review (cosa que queda clara xD) jamás dejaré este fic a medias... ¡Me he encariñado mucho con él! La parte que me dices de Nami y Luffy es una de las más deseadas de este fic fufu~ Espero que disfrutes con este capítulo :3 **

**Giby-chan: **** *-* lo primero de todo, gracias por comentar! Lo segundo, lo siento estuve demasiado liada y además el ordenador se me rompió he, he. Pero ahora que saqué tiempo seguiré escribiendo. ¡Disfruta del capítulo!**

**Laugerid:****¡gracias por comentar Laugerid-chan! Ya siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar - mis más sinceras disculpas. Sii tranquila xDD tu ansiado y deseado ZoRo llegará muy pronto~ ¡Me alegro de que te guste el LuNa! ¡Disfruta del capítulo ^^!**

**Y sin más dilación -se oyen los tambores redoblando- ¡os dejo el capítulo número 5 espero que lo disfruten!**

* * *

La luz que entraba a través de el ventanal era curiosamente débil pero, aun así Nami se incorporó en su nueva cama y miró la habitación. Cada vez le parecía más grande y eso era algo curiosamente raro... Miró hacia la ciudad que se levantaba tras el ventanal, era realmente hermoso, daba igual a que hora del día fuera, de día o de noche el Capitolio era asombroso.

Se levantó de la cama y se acercó al ventanal mientras se colocaba una larga bata que cubría su cuerpo hasta la mitad se sus muslos. Mientras observaba la ciudad colocó su mano en el cristal. Cada día era más difícil para ella... Estiró su cuerpo poniendo así el inicio de su día.

Se acercó al armario y buscó algo que ponerse, perezosa agarró lo primero que encontró y se lo puso mirándose en el espejo de cuerpo entero. Cuando comprobó que todo estaba bien puesto salió de su dormitorio yendo al comedor donde todos ya la esperaban para dar inicio al desayuno.

Luffy, como siempre, se encontraba ocupado comiendo de todos los platillos que estaban a su alrededor. Engullía como una aspiradora cosa que a Shalulia no le hacía mucha gracia.

-Oh Nami, querida ven a desayunar con nosotros- le ofreció la mujer mientras seguía removiendo su café

No puso ninguna queja y se sentó en su asiento mirando todo lo que se encontraba en la mesa.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer hoy?- preguntó Nami mirando a Zoro

-Como sabéis la entrevista es dentro de tres días- comenzó a decir el peli verde- pero debido a un "problema" han decidido cambiar la entrevista al sábado.

La peli naranja pensativa intentó saber que día hoy, cosa que le costó bastante. En el Distrito 11 no hacía falta saber a que día estaban siempre era lo mismo, levantarse e ir a recoger o a cultivar trigo, o cualquier cosa que tocase. Los domingos era el único día algo especial ya que en ese día no debían trabajar tanto pero aun así... debían trabajar.

-Hoy es lunes, ¿no?- preguntó Luffy con la boca llena.

-¡Monkey D. Luffy! ¡No hables con la boca llena!- le ordenó la mujer irritada.

-Así es, hoy es lunes- le contestó Zoro ignorando a Shalulia.- Tenéis exactamente cinco días para entrenaros después unos Vigilantes os harán un examen para ver vuestras habilidades, no os preocupéis ellos tan solo están para evaluaros. Ese será el punto clave para que encontréis patrocinadores. Guardad vuestra especialidad para ese examen y no se lo enseñéis a nadie más.

Ambos asintieron y cuando terminaron de comer fueron llevados al subsuelo de aquel edificio, era un piso bajo el suelo muy bien diseñado, algo muy normal en el Capitolio. Allí había muchísimas cosas para los entrenamientos, hacía enormes espadas que Nami sabía que no podría ni cogerla hasta pequeños cuchillos que podrían esconderse bajo la manga. La peli naranja miró a su izquierda encontrándose con cuerdas perfectas para entrenar la escalada. Todo estaba perfectamente ordenado en puesto en donde podías aprender cualquier cosa que quisieras, pero, no solo había puestos para el entrenamiento físico, también había puesto que te enseñaban a como diferenciar frutas y plantas venenosas o como hacer un fuego con material muy reducido.

Luffy miraba atento el puesto de la escalada, al parecer él prefería eso antes que coger un cuchillo.

Un hombre alto de piel morena y con grandes músculos comenzó a explicarles lo esencial que eran aquellos cinco día de entrenamiento. También les contó las reglas, nada de pelearse con otros tributos ni verbal ni físicamente y estaba terminantemente prohibido sacar algún material de aquella sala. Tras aquel "discurso" cada uno se fue a un puesto que le llama la atención.

Como a Nami se le daba mucho mejor la inteligencia que la fuerza bruta decidió ir a los puesto de reconocimiento de plantas y comida venenosa, en menos de tres horas se sabía de memoria todas y cada una de las plantas venenosas que posiblemente le podrían aparecer en la arena.

-Sugoii pareces muy buena en esto Nami- le dijo la mujer que llevaba el puesto.- Debes tener en cuenta que en la arena nada es lo que parece.

Más tarde, tras aprender a encender una pequeña hoguera se fue a las cuerdas de escalada donde unos cuantos tributos miraban atentos a la parte de arriba de las cuerdas. Allí estaba Luffy colgándose de la cuerda como si fuera lo más sencillo del mundo.

-Parece un mono...- murmuró una chica del distrito 5.

La peli naranja rió bajito al oír aquel comentario. Era verdad, Luffy siempre parecía un mono, en la cima de los árboles cogiendo las frutas más sabrosas, trepando por las ramas más peligrosas como si nada e incluso durmiendo en los las ramas anchas y cómodas ocultando su rostro gracias al sombrero.

Con una sonrisa Luffy cambió de cuerda divertido, él no quería llamar la atención de la gente para él trepar era como estar de vuelta a casa. Se estaba divirtiendo. Aun recordaba el día en el que trepando por una de las ramas más finas, las cuales no aguantaban su peso y calló al suelo a 4 metros de altura. Tanto su hermano Ace y su abuelo fueron a socorrerle al instante... no podía respirar y sentía que se le había roto algo. Y así era, el azabache se había roto tres costillas tras aquella "aventura" pero aun así no dejo de subirse por los árboles.

-Mirar al idiota ese- la voz de un hombre llamó la atención de Nami, ¿se estaban refiriendo a Luffy?- ¿Qué se cree que hace?

-Sí, sin duda. Tan solo está haciendo el payaso- le apoyó una mujer.

Los demás de aquel grupo se rieron, eran de los distritos de los profesionales el 1 el 2 y el 4. Molesta les miró unos segundos pero comprobó que entre ellos no estaba el chico del distrito 2, ¿acaso no quería estar con ellos? Le restó importancia y siguió observando a Luffy un rato más hasta que se marchó a seguir con su entrenamiento.

Cuando pensó que era suficiente se bajó de un salto de aquellas cuerdas. Miró toda la sala de entrenamiento, ¿qué debería elegir para incrementar su fuerza? Miró las espadas... aquello no se le daba nada bien, era muy torpe. Descartó la idea y se acercó a las pesas, decidido cogió una de tamaño mediano con bastante facilidad y la utilizó un buen rato hasta que decidió que eso no era peso suficiente. La volvió a dejar en su sitio con cuidado y cogió una un poco más grande y siguió entrenando cada poco subiendo el peso de las pesas...

La mañana pasó rápido y sin darse cuenta llegó la hora de comer. Tanto Nami como Luffy decidieron comer juntos sentándose en un lugar de la mesa que al parecer estaba "prohibido" para ellos.

-Oye, niño pobre- le llamó el chico del Distrito 1- ese es nuestro sitio, el sitio para los profesionales.

-¿Ah? Vaya no lo sabíamos, como todos los sitios son iguales- el moreno no se enteraba en el problema que se estaba metiendo con tan solo decir esas palabras.

-¿Nos estás comparando con todos vosotros?- el otro chico del Distrito 4 le agarró del cuello de su camiseta levantándolo del suelo.- Vosotros sois escoria que moriréis en menos de un día en la arena.

-Déjale en paz- le replicó Nami sacando su lado por decirlo de una manera, maligno.

-Mira con la niñita- con una sonrisa superior la chica del Distrito 2 se acercó a ella depositando una daga en el cuello de Nami.- Me encargaré personalmente en matarte yo.

Aquello fue como hacer explotar una mina, aquella chica había pisado la mina apropósito y ahora se tendría que atender a las consecuencias. El portador del sombrero de paja se soltó del agarre del muchacho del Distrito 4 con una gran facilidad y se acercó a la chica del Distrito 2 agarrándola del cuello con una mirada tétrica.

-¡TÓCALA UN SOLO CABELLO Y TE MATARÉ YO MISMO!- aquello sorprendió tanto a todos los presentes que tardaron en actuar. La chica se movió aterrada intentando soltarse.

-¡Oi chico!- una mano hizo que Luffy tuviera que soltar a la chica- Si haces eso te van a castigar... No les hagas caso.

-Tsk, maldito Sabo- murmuró la chica del Distrito 2 tras haber recuperado el aire perdido.

-¿Tú eres...?- comenzó a decir Nami.

-Soy Sabo el tributo masculino del Distrito 2, ¿qué os parece si vamos a comer allí? La comida tiene mejor pinta.

Los tres se alejaron de aquella parte de la enorme mesa siendo observados por todos, los tributos profesionales les miraban con odio, un odio que sería demostrado en la arena. Irían contra ellos y les matarían de la manera más terrible posible.

-Vaya chico, tienes una fuerza asombrosa- Sabo cogió un trozo de carne y se lo llevó a la boca ansioso de comer.

-¡Porque esos se metieron con Nami!- dijo Luffy con la sencillez tan característica en él.- Sin duda, ¡la que va a ganar estos juegos es ella!

-¿Uh? ¿Y eso cómo lo sabes?

-Porque yo la voy a ayudar a ganar

-Vaya, es la primera vez que oigo que un tributo vaya ayudar a su compañero con su vida... ¡Me gusta tu forma de ser!

Nami escuchaba la conversación callada mientras miraba su plato de comida... ¿Luffy aun seguía en serio? ¿Iba a seguir arriesgando su vida por ella...? Era algo tan estúpido pero... a la vez se sentía tan querida y... protegida. Miró unos segundos de reojo al moreno, con esa sonrisa dulce e inocente...

Y pensar que hace unos segundos tenía la mirada de un hombre sin sentimientos capaz de matar por ella...

* * *

Zoro se encontraba en la azotea de aquel enorme y largo edificio, necesitaba tomar aire fresco, allí dentro se ahogaba y el sake no le ayudaba demasiado pero aun así, incluso allí, seguía bebiendo hasta que en aquella botella no había ni una sola gota de sake. Sin tener el mínimo cuidado la tiró hacia el vació pero el campo eléctrico detectó la botella y se activó haciéndola añicos.

-No eres nada cuidadoso Zoro-san- la voz de una mujer le puso en alerta y miró hacia atrás encontrándose con aquella mujer que detestaba. Nico Robin.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Solamente he venido a tomar el aire... estar ahí dentro no es nada agradable si es mucho tiempo.

-Pues será mejor que te deje tranquila- dicho eso se acercó a la salida sin ni si quiera mirarla.

-¿Por qué me odias tanto Zoro-san?

-No te odio, no te conozco como para odiarte

-¿Entonces?

-Simplemente, no confió en los topos del Capitolio- dicho eso se marchó de allí dejando a una mujer totalmente sorprendida, ¿cómo sabía eso...?

* * *

Ya habían terminado de cenar y la peli naranja estaba totalmente agotada, todas las emociones vidas la habían dejado sin ninguna energía utilizable. Se fue al baño y llenó la tinta con agua calienta haciendo que rápidamente todo se llenara de vapor llenando los cristales de vapor.

Se desnudó con calma y se introdujo en la tinta sintiendo como cada uno de sus músculos se relajaba al sentir el agua al rededor de su cuerpo. Se quedó allí un buen rato disfrutando de un relajante baño. Se enjabonó y se aclaró tranquilamente sin ninguna prisa hasta que el sueño pudo con ella y salió del baño.

Sin ganas de nada se metió a la cama con tan solo la ropa interior, no le hacía falta nada más ya que las mantas le daban el calor necesario. Mientras comenzaba a conciliar el sueño volvió a acordarse de la conversación que mantuvieron Sabo y Luffy sobre ella... Algo dentro de ella se sintió lleno al pensar que Luffy la quería... algo más que amigos...

* * *

**Y aquí está el capítulo, ¿qué les ha parecido? ¿Corto tal vez? Mi mente no daba para más ya lo siento xD intentaré que el siguiente capitulo sea más largo pero creo que este capítulo me ha quedado bastante bien y ha aparecido (por fin) la pareja ZoRo *-* Espero sus reviews con sus quejas, sugerencias y opiniones ^-^ Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y ya lo siento si hay faltas de ortografía. Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo o fic.**

**¡Sayo!**


	6. Chapter 6

Notas del capítulo:

**Ya estoy de vuelta ^.^ Antes de empezar con el capítulo quería agradecer a todos las personas que me han comentado w me hacen muy muy feliz *-* Gracias a ellos me dan ganas de seguir escribiendo :3 En este nuevo capítulo no responderé a los comentarios enviados, creo que comenzare haciendo un capítulo sí, otro no... No sé xD Ya veré lo que ronda por mi cabeza... Estoy deseando comenzar a escribir! Y sin nada más que decir... ¡aquí les dejo el capítulo número seis de este fic! Disfrútenlo y nos leemos abajo :3**

* * *

Luffy se despertó con los molestos ruidos de Shalulia discutiendo con Zoro le despertó, ¿por qué se peleaban tan temprano? Soltó un pequeño gruñido y se recostó en la cama mirando a todas partes. Los ruidos seguían escuchándose aun teniendo la puerta cerrada.

Mientras se vestía escuchaba pequeños fragmentos de la conversación, "estoy harta" "déjame en paz"... Al parecer era una bronca muy fuerte. Se puso el sombrero y miró el reloj que se encontraba en la mesita de noche , eran más de las once de la mañana.

-Hmm... nadie me ha despertado...- pensó en voz alta- bueno, mejor- se rió y pidió un desayuno individual en su dormitorio el cual llegó tan pronto que se sorprendió tanto de la velocidad como de ver como la pared se abría y sacaba aquel plato con suculenta comida- sitios misteriosos...

Silencio, miró hacia la puerta ya que de allí provenían los ruidos pero ahora... habían cesado... Le dio curiosidad... ¿Qué había pasado? Mientras masticaba un trozo de beicon mezclado con huevos revueltos se acordó de que seguramente a esa hora, Nami estaría despierta. Se tragó la comida recién masticada y se llevó a la boca lo restante del plato acompañado de un zumo de naranjas. Salió de allí dejando su sombrero de paja atrás, no quería llevarlo a los entrenamientos con miedo a que se le rompiera.

-¡NAMI!- llamó mientras corría por el pasillo hasta llegar al comedor, al verla allí comiendo unos huevos con suculentas patatas fritas se le hizo la boca agua, el hambre volvía y estaba dispuesto a comerse otro desayuno.

-Buenos días Luffy- le sonrió Nami de una manera cálida y agradable.

-Antes Zoro y la otra mujer extraña se estaban peleando... ¿qué ha pasado?- preguntó mientras tomaba asiento frente a Nami y peló una mandarina para comérsela al instante.

-No me he enterado muy bien... al parecer llevan peleando antes de que yo me levantara... Pero he oído que Shalulia se va...

-¿Se va? ¿A dónde?

-De este equipo, nos deja- dio un pequeño sorbo a su chocolate caliente y continuó hablando.- Hoy mismo nos vendrá una nueva sustituta...

-¿Ha sido Zoro el que la ha echado?- comenzó a reírse.- ¡Shihihi me gusta su actitud!

-No creo que sea buena idea decir eso en voz alta- dijo Franky mientras se sentaba en su asiento junto a Nami- ¿cómo está mi SUPER tributo?- cogió una botella de cola y dio un trago vaciándola casi por completo.

La mañana transcurrió rápido Shalulia se fue de allí despidiéndose de todos menos de Zoro el cual estaba muy gustoso de que aquella molesta mujer se fuera. Esa mañana, bajaron un poco tarde a la sala de entrenamiento, al llegar vieron como ya todos los tributos entrenaban concentrados, cada uno en algún puesto que les llamaba la atención o que simplemente estaban allí para perfeccionar sus habilidades.

-Yo me iré al puesto de escalada- le comentó Nami a Luffy mientras se despedía con la mano.

El azabache la mió un rato, no se le daba nada mal la escalada, seguramente, si tuviera que subirse a un árbol podría hacerlo sin mucho esfuerzo. Volviendo la vista a los puestos que se encontraban cerca de él miró unos muñecos de algodón que se alzaban como si fuera una persona real, estaban allí para el ataque cuerpo a cuerpo, algo que se le daba muy bien.

Se acercó a ese puesto y comenzó a pegar a aquel muñeco con sus puños desnudos, era realmente duro, tal vez debajo de aquel algodón había madera. Y eso encontró cuando destrozó ese muñeco, rompiéndolo desde el estómago. El tutor que se encargaba de enseñar todo lo que sabía en aquel puesto le felicitó impresionado por la fuerza bruta que poseía ese muchacho.

Se pasó el resto de la mañana en aquel puesto destrozando muñecos de prueba que cada vez, rompía con más facilidad. A veces le daba en la cabeza... otras veces en el estómago... donde pillara estaba bien. Agotado y sudoroso empezó a buscar algún lugar para beber agua, en su búsqueda se topó con Sabo, el cual tenía los labios húmedos, húmedos de la ansiada agua de Luffy.

-¡Sabo!- se acercó corriendo a él sacando la lengua del cansancio.

-Vaya Luffy, ¿qué pasa? Te ves horrible de esa manera- dijo refiriéndose a su aspecto tan cansado y sudoroso.

-¿Uh?- se miró y después volvió a mirar al rubio.- Shihihi tienes razón. ¡Pero ese no es el caso! Sabo... quiero agua...

El rubio le indicó una mesa donde había suficientes cantimploras llenas del ansiado liquido que buscaba el muchacho. Se bebió una entera, dando pequeños sorbitos mientras miraba como los demás entrenaban. Le parecía increíble que hubiera tanta diferencia entre unos a otros, había algunos que no sabían utilizar correctamente la espada, otros que ni siquiera podían cogerla por lo pesadas que era y otros, los profesionales, las utilizaban como si fuera la cosa más sencilla del mundo. Las movían como si formaran parte de su mismo cuerpo y sus golpes eran mortales, siempre al cuello o a algún órgano vital.

Se sentó en el suelo durante un rato, recuperando la fuerza que había gastado al estar entrenando. En verdad, no se sentía muy cansado pero... tenía ganas de sentarse y si él algo quería... lo conseguía. Miró hacia donde estaba Nami... la miró detenidamente nunca se había fijado en lo anaranjado que era su cabello... y era muy bonito... y brillante... Comenzó a sentir unas inmensas ganas de ir e inspirar el aroma del cabello de la peli naranja. Pero se quedó allí, quieto, sin apartar la vista de Nami.

- "Nami se ve muy linda con ese traje..."- pensó mientras le miraba las piernas.- "¿Por qué pienso ahora esas cosas? Seguro que es el agua que he bebido... ese agua sabía mal"- sacó la lengua dando a entender que no le agradaba como se le había quedado el sabor de aquel agua.

De un salto se levantó y se fue a donde Nami corriendo mientras sonreía. Ella estaba tan concentrada en su entrenamiento que no se dio cuenta de que Luffy iba hacia ella hasta que le dio un susto tremendo.

-¡KYA! ¡BAKA!- aun con el shock del susto le golpeó en la cabeza logrando que al azabache le saliera un enorme chichón en la cabeza.- ¡Te he dicho muchas veces que no me des esos sustos!

-Shihihi, gomen- riéndose miró lo que hacía Nami- ¿qué haces?

-Intento probar una cosa... -le dijo mientras seguía frotando dos piedras cerca de un palo para hacer fuego.

-¿Por qué no pruebas con un palo? Con un palo es más fácil.

-Baka, yo también sé hacer con un palo pero en la arena nunca se sabe lo que puede pasar. Tal vez hagan que llueva de una manera descomunal para luego bajar las temperaturas. Y si eso pasa todos los palos estarán húmedos como para usarlos.

-Nami... ¡Eres muy lista! ¡Eso ha sido increíble!

-No es para tanto...

-¡Claro que lo es! A mí no se me habría ocurrido...

La peli naranja le miró de reojo viendo como este estaba a su lado, de cuclillas mirando concentrado como hacía su labor. Sonrió sin dejar de mirarle, pero él aun no se había dado cuenta. Nami se fijo en como unos cabellos rebeldes se encontraban en la frente de Luffy... Bajó un poco la vista encontrándose con esos ojos... con esos orbes negros... Tan llenos de alegría y dulzura... Siguió bajando, la nariz del azabache era divertida, según ella, bajó un poco más encontrándose con los labios de Luffy... ¿Cómo se habían vuelto tan apetitosos? Ni ella mismo lo sabía... pero algo tenía claro... No quería ver esos labios morados, fríos, sin vida...

-Oi Nami...

-¿Eh?- la sacó de sus pensamientos dejándola un poco ida.

-¿Por qué no sigues?

-¡Ah! ¡Claro!

Siguió con la actividad, volviendo a encerrarse en sus pensamientos. Algo tenía claro, si tenía que sacrificarse por Luffy, lo haría. Y, si tan solo se quedaran ellos dos vivos en la arena, se quitaría la vida sin pensárselo... ¿Por qué? A esa pregunta Nami aun... no podía encontrarle respuesta.

* * *

Se encontraba esperando a que el ascensor llegara a la planta en la que se encontraba, en la planta baja. Allí era por donde se entraba y salía del edificio. Acababa de llegar. Tras unos segundos entró y pulsó el número 11, rápidamente las puertas se cerraron y tras una leve sacudida, el ascensor comenzó a subir. Se sentía realmente afortunada, la habían llamado a ella para ser la nueva escolta del Distrito 11. En cierto sentido, el nombre "escolta" no era muy llamativo pero en realidad, ese puesto era algo muy deseado por la gente del Capitolio. Este trabajo consistía en, simplemente, ayudar en todo lo posible a los tributos del Distrito que tocara. A ella le había tocado el 11, un distrito muy llamativo ese año por el voluntariado de Monkey D. Luffy. Pero, no solo por eso se sentía alegre y emocionada, si no por el hombre que les había tocado como mentor, Roronoa Zoro. Ese hombre era tan apuesto y deseado por tantas mujeres en el Capitolio...

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y entró directamente al apartamento que les había tocado a los tributos, miró todo. No estaba nada mal, era lujoso y espacioso y con el suficiente equipo para encargarse de que nada te faltara. Dejó su querido paraguas en un paragüero que había nada más entrar. Observando todos y cada uno de los detalles de la estancia comenzó a oler el inconfundible aroma del alcohol, ¿y quien más podría estar bebiendo a esas horas de la mañana? Con una sonrisa fue hacia allí.

-¿Mhn? ¿Quien es?- preguntó la voz ronca de Zoro, aquello le erizó todos los vellos de la mujer.

-Zoro... ¿con todo el tiempo que llevamos viéndonos y aun no memorizas mi aroma?- la mujer se apoyó en el marco de la puerta mirando detenidamente al peli verde.

-¡T... Tú! ¿¡Qué haces aquí!?

-Horo Horo Horo, Zoro... ¿no te alegras de verme?

El nombrado chasqueó la lengua en forma de respuesta, haciendo sonreír a la pelirrosa quien se acercó hacia la cama del peli verde. Ambos se conocían de hace bastante tiempo... concretamente cuando ganó Los Juegos del Hambre, desde la primera vez que lo había visto había sentido una debilidad por él... Su familia tenía suficientemente dinero como para ser uno de los patrocinadores tan deseados por los mentores de los tributos. Siempre estaba pegada al televisor esperando a que saliera su querido peli verde y siempre, que necesitaba algo iba a donde su padre a rogarle que se lo enviara. Gracias a sus ayudas descontroladas Zoro había vivido cómodamente en la arena ganando fácilmente.

Pero salir de la arena y que volviera al Distrito 11 no la iba a impedir volver a verlo, gracias al dinero de su padre había podido pedirle al presidente Doflamingo tener encuentros privados con Roronoa. Al principio este se negaba a acostarse con ella pero unas sensuales palabras, quedarse desnuda ante él más el alcohol habían conseguido que acabara aceptando. Lo que al principio eran encuentros de un día por semana comenzaron a ser encuentros día a día. El alcohol y el sexo era lo único que compartían entre ellos, no muchas palabras.

Y ahora, tenerla allí, delante suyo era algo duro, muy duro para el espadachín. No solo porque le había costado mucho sacarla de su vida, si no porque sabía perfectamente que si pasaban más tiempo de lo normal en una habitación a solas, acabarían volviendo a tener sexo...

-Perona... ¿qué demonios haces aquí? ¿Acaso tan desesperada estás que has burlado la seguridad para entrar aquí?

-Que mal educado eres... -dijo mientras se apartaba elegantemente el cabello de la cara.- Para tu información ahora soy la escolta de tus dos queridos tributos. Eso significa... que tú y yo estaremos muchísimo más tiempo juntos- terminó de contarle con una sonrisa cómplice.

-¡Ni hablar! ¡Lo que pasó entre nosotros ya paso...!

-No suenas muy convencido...

Zoro estaba sin palabras con las que defenderse de la pelirrosa, ¿por qué aparecía justo en ese momento? Quería echarla de su habitación cuanto antes o si no... aquella bruja haría cualquier cosa para tenerlo entre sus piernas... Se levantó de la cama y se acercó a ella con intenciones de sacarla de su dormitorio. Pero Perona tenía otras intenciones...

En cuanto el peli verde tocó su hombro se abalanzó hacia él besándolo con voracidad, Zoro intentó apartarla o, por lo menos, impedir que la lengua de Perona entrara en su cavidad. Pero ella era muy habilidosa y su lengua ya buceaba en la cavidad del otro impidiéndole cualquier movimiento. Le tenía, de alguna manera, acorralado y paralizado.

Roronoa Zoro volvió a caer en las redes de la pelirrosa, ella, volvió a jugar con él. Volvieron a tener sexo desenfrenado y aquello, obligó al espadachín a beberse botella y media de alcohol que mezcló por ahí.

* * *

Se hacía de noche, y los tributos parecía que aun no querían irse a dormir, excepto uno del distrito 5 que al intentar disparar a un muñeco de pruebas si hizo daño "misteriosamente" en la muñeca y tuvo que irse rápidamente a la enfermería para que fuera atendido de inmediato. Los Vigilantes de los Juegos no permitían que los tributos entraran con heridas de fuera, aunque fuera el más mínimo rasguño. En la arena, tenían que entrar perfectos (aunque claramente en cuanto empezaran los Juegos la belleza importaría más bien poco cuando se tratara de sobrevivir).

Luffy e Nami estuvieron practicando la escalada juntos, haciendo carreras sobre quien llegaba antes arriba del todo, después de aquellas pequeñas carreras (en las cuales quedaron cubiertos en sudor) fueron al puesto de tiro en donde, de diez disparos que hacían tan solo 3 o como mucho 5 daban en el blanco. La peli naranja miraba la cara que ponía el moreno cuando iba a tirar "en serio" ya que llevaba tantas veces sin darle que se había hartado de fallar y ahora ponía la máxima atención y concentración en aquel tiro. La imagen era demasiado cómica como para reprimir una risa y Nami, no era de piedra. Comenzó a reír al ver como sacaba la lengua hacia arriba y ponía cara de concentración.

-¿Uh? ¿De qué te ríes?- preguntó mirándola sin entender nada.

-¡Eres tú!- dijo entre risas.- La cara que pones... ¡Es muy divertida!

-¡Oi!

Al final, ambos se rieron de algo que no sabía muy bien, era lo único que podían hacer sabiendo que en menos de una semana estarían en un bosque o en Dios sabe donde intentando sobrevivir. Pasaron tres horas las cuales pasaron realmente despacio para ambos y, se fueron a su apartamento, tenían hambre, estaban con la necesidad de ducharse y cambiarse de ropa y estaban agotados.

Cuando llegaron la cena estaba servida, caliente y con una pinta que hizo que a Luffy babear de la emoción de probar aquella suculenta cena. Pero, no había nadie, estaban solos. Extrañados se fueron a ducharse y tras estar listos se sentaron a cenar en un silencio algo incómodo, el único ruido que se oía era los cubiertos chocar contra los platos y a Luffy zampar comida sin parar.

-¿Qué pasa Nami?- su boca estaba hinchada de la comida que acababa de meterse a la boca.

-¿Eh? No, no pasa nada- el muchacho se relajo.- ¡Y no comas con la boca abierta! Se me quita el apetito...

EL azabache tan solo se rió y siguió comiendo hasta llenarse por completo. Fueron al salón y se sentaron en el cómodo sofá tapados por una manta que les daba el calor que habían perdido, la habitación estaba fría.

-Oi Luffy...

-¿Ocurre algo, Nami?- dijo mirándola.

-Mhn... Cuando salí elegida en la Cosecha... ¿Por qué te presentaste voluntario?

-Para protegerte... es obvio...

-Ya pero... Nunca has pensado que quizá... muramos...?

-Eso no va a pasar, ¡yo voy a protegerte! Y tú volverás a casa viva.

-Luffy... Yo no quiero que te mueras...- las lágrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos.

-¡Yo tampoco que tú mueras! ¡Por eso... Por eso hago esto! ¡Quiero protegerte! ¡Aunque me cueste la vida!

-¿¡No lo entiendes!? Luffy... no quiero... vivir en un mundo... en el que no estés tú...

Las palabras salieron de su garganta solas, sin control había dicho palabras que podrían tomarse como una declaración de amor pero ella conocía muy bien a Luffy... Él era muy estúpido y no entendería muy bien aquellas palabras. Pero se equivocó, el moreno se acercó mucho a ella, compartiendo el calor de ambos. Sus manos se posaron con cuidado en la cintura de la peli naranja acercándola más a él. Luffy colocó su frente junto a la de Nami y sus narices se rozaron. Se miraban intensamente a los ojos... ninguno quería apartarse del otro... Se sentían realmente bien...

-¿Cómo puedo salvarte... y vivir contigo durante el resto de mi vida...?- susurró Luffy mientras le acariciaba la mejilla...

-Luffy...

No pudo terminar sus palabras ya que el inocente Luffy que conocía había juntado sus labios creando el beso más maravilloso que habían sentido antes.

* * *

**¡Y aquí está el capítulo! Espero que les haya gustado xD porque a mí -aunque me haya costado escribirlo -w- - me ha gustado mucho. ¡La verdad he tardado más de lo que esperaba...! Pero no me echen la culpa a mí... ¡la culpa es de un juego que compré de One Piece para la Wii... y otro para la PC...! Ellos son los culpables de mi tardanza! Además con el fic **_**Ansiado Reencuentro**_** estoy tardando demasiado en actualizar... soy mala TwT**

**Espero que este capítulo les haya emocionado, ilusionado y demás! XD Hay bastante LuNa aunque también he metido un poco de ZoPero xD Esta pareja no sé... tenía que meterla en el fic para hacer más intenso el ZoRo (que es la pareja que habrá sí o sí) **

**Espero sus review con sus opiniones, sugerencias, quejas, ánimos! Cualquier cosa estará bien! :3 ¡Gracias por leerme!**

**¡Sayo!**


	7. Chapter 7

Notas del capítulo:

**¡Hola a todos! Aquí estoy de vuelta con otro capítulo más de este fic que, sus reviews son las ganas de seguir escribiendo hasta terminarlo! Antes de empezar con el capítulo número 7, responderé gustosamente a las personas que me han comentando *-* **

**giby-chan: muchísimas gracias por comentarme Giby-chan *^* El ZoRo está bien pero no sé... el ZoPe está demasiado bien xD ¿no crees? Me alegro que te guste como me ha quedado... ¡y eso que es solo la primera parte! ¿Te gusto el beso? *-* eso me hace muy feliz la verdad es que no pensaba que les iba a gustar w ¡Disfruta del siguiente capítulo Giby-chan! :3**

**Laugerid: ****O_O ¿Tanto me odias? TwT ****No era mi intención... (o tal vez sí?) Pero un poco de ZoPe no matará a nadie...! Además si hay Zoro x Perona... las cosas entre el peli verde y la morena serán mucho más interesantes y a la vez... excitantes (?) La idea de sexo entre esos dos... mhn... he puesto que lo hacen xD no tenía pensado explicarlo pero si tu lo deseas... xD O_O no! Por favor a donde esos no...! TwT Gomen por hacerte pasar tan mal rato... TwT intentaré no volver a hacerlo (?) Wiiii! Te gustó el beso de Luffy e Nami! La verdad, la frase que tú dices a mí también me ilusionó muchiiisimo w Ya veras lo que pasa con esos dos en este capítulo je-je. O-o Intentaré que la pobre Perona no aparezca mucho... Pero mujer...! D: Tampoco creo que fue tan malo... entiéndeme TwT Y siii tu adorado ZoRo estará ahí no te preocupes w O_O NO PUEDES MATARME! SI LO HACES NO HABRÁ EL ZoRo QUE TANTO AMAS T_T Gracias por comentarme (aunque haya sido una carta de amenaza total xD) y espero que disfrutes del capitulo número 7.**

**Natylol: ****¡hola! Ante todo, muchísimas gracias por tomarte las molestias de mandarme un review con tu opinión y saber que los fics en castellano no son tu punto me hace sentir muy feliz al saber que te gusta mi fic *O* Mezclar One Piece y Los Juegos del Hambre ha sido algo que me emocionó cuando pensé en ello xP Espero que disfrutes con el próximo capítulo :3**

**Julie Tatsumaki: ****bieeen! No me echarás la bronca, menos mal xP La verdad es que tú tardas muchísimo más que yo en publicar ¬w¬ Te echaré yo la bronca por ello JUM xP Siii vayamos a ver lo que me dices del fic... KYAA */* te gusta la parte del LuNa me haces muy feliz, esos dos son demasiado kawaii juntos, ¿no lo crees? Luffy en sí es dulce y super mono y por ello sus pensamientos son así en Nami... pues ella en este fic también lo es xDD Sii declaración de amor que tal vez Luffy no entienda... o tal vez sí fufu~ ****Ya sé que adoras el Zoro x Perona xD así que supongo que también te gustará la parte de esos dos xD LOL piensas que Perona es puta pero aun así la amas? Pobre chica... xD todo el mundo la tiene siempre un poco de manía D: Zoro pena? SI ESTÁ HACIENDO LO QUE TODO HOMBRE DESEA HACER! (sii lemon, lemon xP) Él se la quiere quitar de encima porque si la tiene muy cerca pues... pasan cositas muuuy hentai xD (OMG Zoro esclavo sexual? *^*) Fufu la parte de lo que hará Robin ya se verá... ya se verá... Owo casi te produzco un paro cardíaco? OMG que cosas xDD Tengo bastantes cosas en mente y creo que no te las he dicho ++ me daría pereza decírtelas así que... no te las digo~ Muchas gracias por comentarme ne *_* Espero que te guste el capítulo ^^**

**5nami5: ****waaa */* deseabas este beso tanto como yo, no 5nami5-chan? *-* Las frases veo que han tenido muchísimo éxito y eso me emociona aun más veo que las partes románticas no son tachadas */* Lo de las miradas es muy asdasdasd algo difícil de explicar xDD Lo de Perona era un secretito que tenía escondido bajo la manga y veo que ha tenido éxito xD Vaya! Eres la primera que me dice que le empezaba a caer bien la Shalulia...! Tranquila, aquí tienes el siguiente capítulo y yo estoy con ansias de que te guste *-* Y en cuanto a lo de que has visto la peli *o* ¿deberás te gustó más mi fic? w increíble...! Y en cuanto a tu pregunta sí, voy a poner las entrevistas :3 ¡Gracias por comentarme y disfruta del capítulo!**

**Nico Ale: ****hola Ale-chan ^.^ Siii yo nunca me iré fufu~ A todo el mundo le sorprendió la parte del ZoPe y eso me encanta je je xDD ****Lo de Zoro tengo que pensarlo... con quien se quedará...? No lo sé aun ++ Ya veré lo que pasa xP Lo del agua me pareció buena idea xD no en todos lados el agua sabe igual (en algunas botellas pone, sabe a agua! Y tú te quedas mirando la botella preguntándote por qué carajos ponen eso si es agua xD) por eso pensé que poner eso sería buena idea... ¿acerté? Tal vez ++ Nami hizo una posible declaración pero no sabemos si el moreno lo ha entendido xP Me alegro muchísimo de que te guste el beso ^w^ y también me alegro de que te guste el capítulo. Yo espero que te guste este capítulo je je. ¡Nos vemos!**

**Natsuki Akagami: ****wiiii! Viva otra vez! *-* Te echaba mucho de menos w Tranquila, no te mataré por no haberme comentando en el anterior xD con tal de que comentes en este... soy ahora un poco más feliz XD La verdad yo también tenía ganas de publicar capítulo, será la vena de la inspiración ++, waaa Luffy ****agresivo es demasiado asdasdasd y sobre protector tres cuartos de lo mismo w No sabía que te gustase el ZoPe y veo que tampoco te disgusta soy feliz (?) Que manía con el ZoRo ¬w¬ ya verás si hay o no tu querido y amado ZoRo wuahahaha. Siii le has sacado el lado bueno a lo de que aparezca Perona, bien hecho, y tambien, bien pensado xP Como tú dices, habrá un triángulo amoroso entre esos tres...! ¿No es emocionante? Ahora sé que adoras el LuNa y que te haya gustado el beso es muy */* es decir, me haces la persona más feliz de fanfiction~! Gracias mellorine por comentarme y espero que este capítulo te guste tanto como el anterior.**

**Sabina-Chan: ****tengo que admitir que tu comentario me ha dejado... Sin palabras y muy, muy emocionada...! Me encanta saber la opinión de mis lectores y tú asdasd muchas gracias Sabina-Chan espero tener más comentarios tuyos... *-* Wuoh! De verdad amaste mi fic? Vaya...! Y mi fic está entre los dos más deseados por haberlos leído antes...! Buah! Increíble, en serio w Es cierto, si eres muy fan de Los Juegos del Hambre leer una adaptación... te arriesgas a que no te guste y cosas así. La verdad, quería darle un punto más... personal, ¿me entiendes no? Hacer que la historia sea más mía que de la escritora xD Y también tienes razón, cogí cosas del libro para que la gente no se perdiera. Lo de las personalidades fue fácil, poner a un alcohólico en One Piece de mentor no es nada complicado xD hay bastantes a los que puedes elegir xDD Y sí, le puse más romance, más LuNa porque yo ADORO esa pareja *-* Me hace muy feliz saber que tengo una nueva fan asdasdasd. Espero que disfrutes del capítulo número 7 ^-^ ¡Cuídate!**

**clea everlasting: ****muchas gracias por comentar! Me alegra saber que te gusta Luffy protector je je, espero que disfrutes de este capítulo :3**

**sumaru100: ****owo ¿un SUPER capítulo? Sugoii! Muchísimas gracias por decirme eso *-* Gomen, tardé demasiado en subir, problemas que se tienen TwT Espero que disfrutes del siguiente capítulo! **

**¡Y ya he terminado! O-O me ha quedado larguísima la parte de agradecimientos...! 1329 palabras ya son decir poco...! Pero no me importa xD me hace emoción tener tantos reviews son la vitamina que necesita el fic fufu. ¡Antes de empezar! Debo pedirles su ayuda...! Es algo muy importante por lo tanto. Aquí va:**

**AVISO: NECESITO SABER SU OPINIÓN, POR MI CABEZA HA ESTADO PASANDO LA IDEA DE PONER LEMON EN ESTE FIC, ES DECIR, PARTES "M". OBVIAMENTE NO SERÁ SOLO DE UNA PAREJA SI NO de VARIAS... ¡NECESITO QUE ME MANDEN UN REVIEW CON SU OPINIÓN EN LA CUAL DEBERÁN DECIRME SI LES GUSTARÍA QUE PUSIERA LEMON EN ESTE FIC. **

**~MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SU ATENCIÓN~**

**¡Nos leemos abajo!**

* * *

Besos... los besos... no se daban a cualquiera, solo a la gente importante, a la gente que quieres. Los besos en la mejilla por parte de una madre antes de las buenas noches... los besos de tus hermanos en las heridas que recién te has hecho... Los besos de que tu abuelo te obliga a darle... Sí... los besos era algo que no cualquiera podía conseguir. Luego... estaban aquellos besos en los que, se juntaban los labios. Un contacto más intimo, más pasional, algo... que ni si quiera tu querida familia puede conseguir. Los besos en los labios son mucho más apetitosos que cualquier otra cosa... es una muestra de cariño totalmente normal en personas que se aman.

Luffy podía responder claramente por qué había besado a Nami, la quería. No la quería como una amiga... la quería a su lado, sonriendo con dulzura y honestidad. Eso era lo que quería... sí... Quería abrazarla en las noches frías, quería que ella estuviera allí cuando tuviera pesadillas porque, por muy difícil fuera de creer, Monkey D. Luffy tenía pesadillas... horribles pesadillas en donde se quedaba solo y sin nadie a su lado...

Se había hecho muy de noche, y, los momentos que acababan de vivir ambos no podían ser algo olvidados. Jamás. Aquella noche, durmieron juntos, abrazados, muy cerca del otro. El azabache estuvo toda la noche, incluso dormido, acariciando el cabello a a peli naranja mientras que ella, con uno de sus ágiles dedos de ladrona acariciaba el bien formado pecho haciendo pequeños círculos. La luz del alba comenzó a iluminar el cuarto de Nami haciendo que ambos se movieran, dando la espalda a aquella luz.

La primera en despertarse fue ella que, nada más abrir sus ojos pudo ver el calmado rostro del moreno... Estaba tan tranquilo, tan dormidito con aquella sonrisa tan característica en él. Con cuidado de no despertarlo, se acercó lentamente a él y depositó un cálido y dulce beso en la frente y se levantó.

Cuando cerró la puerta del baño se desnudó y se metió a la ducha comenzando su ducha dando a diferentes botones sin saber aun manejarlos bien. El agua caliente y fría salía de las paredes que hacían la ducha haciéndola, a veces, dar pequeñitos brincos de la impresión por estar el agua demasiado caliente o demasiado fría. Al salir se tapó con una toalla realmente suave y gustosa al tacto, la cual, absorbía las gotitas perladas de agua que la peli naranja había saco de la ducha pegadas a ella.

Vestida de nuevo, salió con sumo cuidado del baño para encontrarse con su cama totalmente vacía, sin nadie en ella. Miró a todos lados para ver si el moreno se encontraba escondido en algún rincón de la habitación pero nada, Luffy no estaba... Tal vez se había ido a duchar... No lo sabía, ya lo descubriría en su momento. Se acercó a la cama y se tumbó boca abajo justo en el lugar donde había dormido. Aun podía respirar el aroma de Luffy... el inconfundible olor a carne que emanaba sobre las sabanas la tenia envuelta. Abrazó con cariño la almohada sin dejar de aspirar el aroma de Luffy, los recuerdos vividos, el beso... aquel maravilloso beso... Sin cerraba los ojos aun podía sentir los labios del moreno pegados a los de ella. Se relamió los labios, quería repetir... volver a sentir aquellas sensaciones que recorrían su cuerpo... pero sobre todo necesitaba volver a verlo... La puerta sonó, sacándola de sus pensamientos y se levantó de la cama tan rápido como puedo y fue hacia la puerta deseando que fuera el moreno el que estuviera tras ella.

La sonrisa se le borró tan pronto como comprobó que ella no era Luffy, más bien era una mujer, de pelo rosa y ojos extrañamente negros. Sus ropas eran demasiado llamativas para el gusto de la peli naranja, por las pintas que llevaba estaba segura de que era la nueva escolta de su equipo.

-Vaya, por fin te despiertas- la peli rosa la miró de arriba abajo- y estás ya lista, horo horo horo, venga, nos vamos

-¿Y Luffy?- preguntó la peli naranja al llegar al comedor y no encontrarse al azabache devorando todo lo que estuviera a su alcance.

-Hoy es vuestro último día antes de las entrevistas por eso, hemos decidido que os vamos a entrenar por separado- le explicó la azabache.

-¿Cómo que por separado...? Oi... ¡nosotros no queremos eso...! ¿Ni si quiera vamos a poder desayunar juntos?

-No.

-¡Pero...!

-He dicho que no, ahora desayuna si no, no nos dará tiempo.

La peli naranja no volvió a hablar en todo el desayuno ya que su enfado se lo impedía y no solo eso, la desconfianza que sentía hacia aquella mujer la hacía sentir muy incómoda... Al terminar, Perona se la llevó, casi a rastras, de allí llevándola a una habitación sin ventanas, aislada del Capitolio.

Mirando a todas partes Nami escuchó como la puerta se cerraba con llave, ¿la estaban tomando el pelo? Se sentía atrapada y tenía miedo... ¿Por qué la encerraban? Quería salir y entrenar con los demás mirando de vez en cuando lo que hacía Luffy.

-¿D... Donde estamos?- preguntó tragando saliva.

-Es una sala especial, aquí no podrá entrar nadie ni salir hasta que llegue la hora que marca el reloj- señaló un reloj digital.- Deberás pasar todas las pruebas que hemos decidido ponerte.

-¿Y Luffy...?

-Olvidate de él, en estos momentos estás en la simulación de una arena, si das pasos en falsos podrías acabar mal parada...

-Insinuás... ¿qué puedo morir?- la miró con seriedad, esa peli rosa se estaba tomando eso muy en serio y ella también.

-En los casos más extremos puede... Ahora... - la azabache se introdujo en una pequeña sala que conectaba con en la que se encontraba Nami gracias a un cristal, que al parecer era muy persistente.- ¿Estás preparada?- preguntó desde el altavoz- Muy bien.- Sin esperar tan si quiera la contestación de la peli naranja pulsó un botón y los artilugios que se escondía en aquella sala se encendieron.- Que empiece el juego...

* * *

Se encontraba dormido en la cama de Nami, el ambiente era tranquilo, ni un solo ruido que lo despertara... Nada, ni si quiera se enteró cuando la peli naranja se levantó de la cama. Pero... el beso, aquel dulce gesto en su frente le había hecho sonreír. Después volvió a entrar en los profundos sueños... Se sentía tan a gusto que seguro que nada lo iba a despertar...

Sintió como alguien le jalaba de su chaleco rojo... "¿mhn..."? Fue lo único que pudo pensar antes de ver como se lo llevaban al comedor. Cuando abrió los ojos y se los talló miró a Zoro quien se encontraba, ya desde primera hora de la mañana, bebiendo.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí? ¡Yo estaba durmiendo!

-Come- le ordenó sin más el peli verde.

-¡Pero Zoro...!

-Te lo contaré cuando desayunes.

El azabache no puso más pega y desayunó disfrutando de la comida pero sin Nami no era lo mismo y no solo era eso... necesitaba verla y... aclararle todo lo que sentía. Cuando Zoro supuso que habían terminado se llevó de allí a un Luffy hambriento ya que ni había llenado la mitad de su estomago.

Ya tendría oportunidad de comer cuando terminara aquel duro entrenamiento.

Al entrar el portador del sombrero se quedó mirando todo el lugar asombrado, ¡era increíble...! Incluso había un simulador de paisajes.

-Hoy entrenarás aquí- comenzó a explicarle Roronoa.- Es un entrenamiento privado, lo que quiere decir que solo tú y yo sabremos que pruebas has pasado.

-¿Para qué es esto?- el moreno miraba todos los artilugios que se encontraban en la sala, incluso algunos los tocaba con la punta del dedo.

-Antes de las entrevistas cada Tributo tiene un entrenamiento privado con todos los Vigilantes, ellos son los que os evaluaran y después os puntuaran. Esto último lo transmitirán por todo Panem para que los Patrocinadores decidan bien el tributo en el que invertirán su dinero. Debes dar lo mejor en esa demostración, ¿entendido?

-¡Pues claro! ¡Esos idiotas se van a quedar impresionados!

-Te recomiendo que no uses la palabra "idiota" ni nada ofensivo...

-De acuerdo.

-Bien, dame tu sombrero si no quieres que se rompa en el entrenamiento- Luffy se lo entregó de inmediato

-Cuídalo.

-Descuida- dicho eso se metió en la cabina protegida y miró a Luffy desde el cristal, preguntándole con la mirada si estaba preparado.

-¡Yosh!- golpeó su puño con su mano y se colocó en posición de pelea- ¡cuando quieras!

* * *

Todo había pasado tan deprisa... Aquel día se había pasado volando y ni siquiera habían podido estar juntos... ¿Iban a estar así los últimos días en los que tendrían tranquilidad y comodidades? Ninguno de los dos quería verse a los dos llenos de sangre ni medio muertos de hambre...

Y el día de las pruebas privadas había llegado cada tributo entraba solo en una sala en donde las enormes puertas se cerraban tras el tributo llamado. Las puertas eran gruesas, posiblemente para que no se escuchara nada de lo que pasaba dentro, por algo se llamaba "entrenamiento privado" nadie podía saberlo, tan solo los Vigilantes y el mismo tributo.

El orden era siempre el mismo, primero era la chica y después el chico. Los tributos femeninos compartían un largo banco en el que se sentaban a esperar su turno y los tributos masculinos compartían también un banco. Ambos bancos estaban pegados a las paredes separando bastante a los tributos del mismo Distrito. Y por ello, ni Luffy ni Nami pudieron hablar ni mucho menos tocarse...

El ambiente en aquella sala era tenso y incómodo, nadie hablaba, nadie miraba a nadie. Todos miraban el suelo u el techo esperando que los llamaran.

Los tributos comenzaron a entrar, -siempre se seguía el mismo orden primero se empezaba por el Distrito 1 y se acababa en el Distrito 12- tan solo quedaba una persona para que Nami entrara... Tragó saliva pensando aun en lo que les iba a demostrar a esas personas... ¿tal vez su capacidad del robo indiscreto...? ¿Su inteligencia...? ¿Sus armas de mujer...? Aquello era una buena posibilidad teniendo en cuenta que su cuerpo no estaba nada mal.

Entonces la llamaron, su cuerpo se tensó y tragó saliva. Se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a la enorme puerta pero la fuerte mano del azabache la agarró de la muñeca impidiéndole seguir su camino.

-Luffy...

-Nami, ¡mucha suerte!- dicho eso la soltó y se volvió a sentar en su asiento ante la mirada atónita de los restantes tributos.

Con nuevas energías y esperanzas, la peli naranja respiró hondo y entró en la sala donde ojos curiosos la miraban. Mirando hacia atrás -antes de que se cerraran las puertas- por última vez pudo ver como el moreno la miraba con una sonrisa y justo cuando las puertas estaban apunto de encerrarla pudo leer los labios de Luffy diciendo...

"_Te quiero"_

* * *

**¡Pues hasta aquí está el capítulo número 7! Espero que lo hayan disfrutado :3 Como ven lo he dejado en una parte demasiado... ¿interesante tal vez? Quiero explicarles antes que nada que el entrenamiento de Nami no será explicado (les quiero picar de la curiosidad xDD) tan solo el de Luffy! Veremos lo fuerte que puede llegar a ser nuestro amado Luffy *-* Espero que me comenten con sus opiniones, sugerencias, quejas... etc. ¡El próximo capítulo será mucho más largo! Y dentro de nada entraran en la Arena! Yo estoy demasiado emocionada xDD **

**¡Ya saben! Deben darme su opinión a lo del lemon en este fic! Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo o fic!**

**¡Sayo!**


	8. Chapter 8

Notas del capítulo:

**¡Hola a todos! He vuelto con un nuevo capítulo de este fic ^^ Antes de nada quiero decirles... ¡qué si habrá lemon! Como veo que la gente está emocionada porque haya lemon... lo pondré y espero que les guste. Tengo experiencia escribiendo lemon así que serán bastante explícitos xDD espero que les gusten esas partes xP Y ahora... ¡A por el capítulo número 8! **

**¡Nos leemos abajo!**

* * *

Al entrar en la sala de aquella prueba privada pudo comprobar que estaba equipada con todo lo necesario para que él mismo demostrara a aquellos Vigilantes lo que un chico del Distrito 11 era capaz de hacer.

Cuando llegó al frente del "escenario" donde todos los Vigilantes se encontraban hizo una leve reverencia como Zoro le había enseñado.

-Monkey D. Luffy, tributo masculino del Distrito 11- se presentó llamando la atención de todos los Vigilantes que segundos antes observaban con admiración el suculento cerdo que tenían para comer.

El azabache miró hacia las armas de combate que se encontraban cerca suyo, decidió ignorarlas y se acercó a un enorme saco de boxeo. Lo tocó con la mano y lo balanceó un poco haciendo que la cuerda hiciera un leve ruido que solo él pudo escuchar.

Cogió airé y volvió a empujar el saco dándole la potencia necesaria que necesitaba. Cerró los ojos. Apretó los puños y golpeó con fuerza el saco justo cuando este estaba lo suficientemente cerca.

Acabó totalmente roto en el suelo dejando anonadado a todos los presentes, ¿cómo era posible que un chico tan blandengue a la vista hubiera podido darle semejante golpe al saco de boxear?

Sin perder el tiempo se agarró a una simple cuerda que colgaba del techo y escaló por ella hasta llegar a lo alto. Al llegar pudo ver que otras cuerdas colgaban del techo a una distancia un tanto arriesgada. Pero para él no sería ningún problema. Llevaba escalando desde que tenía uso de razón y aun recordaba las veces que había escalado a toda prisa para esconderse de su abuelo cuando sabía perfectamente que iba a golpearle.

Se balanceó y llegó a la otra cuerda. Y así siguió hasta que no hubo ninguna nueva cuerda por la que colgarse así que, desde una altura prudente, saltó al suelo haciendo el pino y con la fuerza necesaria en sus brazos se puso de nuevo de pie.

Su tripa comenzó a rugir exigiendo alimento, Luffy se tocó el estómago. Justo en aquel momento comenzaba a tener hambre y si no mataba al gusanillo no podría seguir mostrando sus habilidades. Miró al enorme cerdo que tenía una manzana en su boca... la salsa cubría la carne perfectamente preparada... se relamió y con gran velocidad corrió hacia el suculento animal cocina y mordió directamente la carne del animal -sin cortar ni nada- agarrando un gran bocado.

-Mhn... delicioso...- dijo para si mismo mientras masticaba la carne con la boca abierta dando cierto asco a los presentes que estaba acostumbrados a ser educados en la mesa.

-¡Tú! ¿¡Qué demonios haces!?- le gritó uno de los Vigilantes señalando con un dedo.

-Tenía hambre- respondió mientras tragaba el trozo de carne- ya he terminado.

Dicho eso saltó del escenario y miró los muñecos que se encontraban colocados para ser golpeados con armas pero como el azabache no sabía usar ni una sola arma se acercó al muñeco y le golpeó con una patada desde la cabeza rompiéndolo en dos. Apunto de romper otro de aquellos muñecos su estomago volvió a rugir, dirigió su mirada a su estómago molesto y miró a los Vigilantes que le observaban con cierta curiosidad y adoración.

Lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza fue lo más sencillo. Ir otra vez hacia el escenario y robar más comida pero, aquello no era una buena opción, podrían restarle puntos y no quería ser un tributo con 0 puntos, 0 puntos significaba CERO patrocinadores y sin patrocinadores no podría hacer nada para salvar a Nami...

Nami... al recordarla miró el suelo sintiendo como la sangre le subía a la cabeza, ¿habría entendido la pelirroja lo que le había dicho? Una parte suya ansiaba con que fuera así, otra de sus partes le hacía pensar que, posiblemente ella no sintiera lo mismo por él. Arrugó la nariz y salió de la sala dejando a todos los presentes con la boca abierta. ¿Se había ido...? ¿Así? ¿Sin más? Estaba claro que ese chico iba a tener una inolvidable puntuación.

* * *

Pronto sería la hora de la cena y el tributo masculino del Distrito 2 se encontraba mirando como sus criados preparaban la mesa para él, para su compañera y para su mentora Nico Robin.

Sabo sabía que, su sonriente y linda mentora no había tenido un precioso pasado. Sabía que años atrás ella había vivido en el Distrito 13 con su madre pero cuando la guerra comenzó ella fue testigo de como miles de bombas caían en su hogar. Por fortuna ella pudo salvarse escapando al bosque, con tan solo ocho años de edad, gracias a la ayuda de uno de los Agentes de la Paz que, al verla, decidió hacerse el loco y permitirla marcha. Solo era una niña, ¿quién se iba a dar cuenta?

Estuvo largo tiempo andando por el bosque perdida y hambrienta, tuvo que apañárselas ella sola para poder llegar viva al Distrito 2 donde la curaron todas y cada una de sus heridas. Desde ese día vivió allí ocultando de donde venía y quien era su familia. Y justo, con 16 años, su nombre fue sacado de la urna para participar en aquellos juegos. Aquellos juegos por los que su familia había peleado por destruir con uñas y carne.

Robin quería vivir, vivir como su madre había querido, vivir por conseguir un mundo donde sus hijos no tuvieran que temer a que su nombre saliera en aquella urna. Un mundo donde nadie era más que nadie... Sin guerras, sin que millones de personas trabajaran para Panem... Debía seguir viva, por ello, en sus juegos, se aprovechó de todos los que confiaron en ella ganando los juegos. Fue la favorita de muchos, odiada por muchísimos más.

Pero había conseguido lo que su madre le gritó antes de morir. Vivir.

Pero... ¿por qué Sabo sabía tanto de eso? Porque ella misma se lo había contado, porque ella sabía que era diferente a todos los tributos que había ayudado a ganar los juegos. Él mismo no entendía muy bien a que se refería con aquello pero, Robin era muy lista y tenía que creer en ella. Viendo que aun faltaba bastante para la comida decidió salir del apartamento que tenían asignados los tributos del Distrito 2. Quería tomar el aire por ello decidió subir a la azotea del edificio para estar solo pero nada más llegar se encontró a su mentora.

-Ara, ¿qué haces aquí Sabo-kun?- le preguntó su mentora con aquel todo de voz tan risueño.

-Quería tomar un poco el aire...- dijo mientras se acercaba a ella.- Estoy algo nervioso.

-¿Por la puntuación?- el rubio asintió- No te preocupes.- le sonrió- Normalmente los tributos del 2 siempre tienen una alta puntuación.

-Yo no soy como ellos... Yo no quiero matar a nadie... no podría mirar a sus familiares a la cara...

-Sabo-kun, debes entender que si no matas, serás asesinado.

-¡No! Puedo ganar sin matar...

-Eso es algo que difícilmente se ve... Pero yo sé que eres diferente a todos los anteriores tributos, te ayudaré a ganar- le contestó con una sonrisa- Aun así, querría preguntarte algo.

El rubio la miró directamente invitándola a seguir.

-¿Quieres hacer alianza con alguno de los tributos?

-Los tributos del Distrito 11... parecen buenas personas...

-Fufu~- rió en voz baja.- Los tributos del 11... su mentor es siniestro, ¿no crees?

Sabo rió.

-No creo que les haya dicho cosas muy buenas sobre mí- continuó la morena apoyando sus codos en el barandal.- Será difícil hacer una alianza con ellos...

-Luffy es de esos chicos que no quiere la opinión de otros- respondió decidido.- Creo que, si yo muriera en los juegos, me gustaría que uno de ellos ganara... -agarró con fuerza el barandal- creo que sería lo mejor...- la ojiazul lo miraba curiosa- que ellos ganen... Yo no tengo a nadie y me creo incapaz de seguir viviendo recordando cuanta gente tuve que matar...

-Ara, ara, Sabo-kun, no es bueno que un chico de tu edad piense esas cosas- colocó uno de sus brazos en la espalda del rubio- vayamos dentro, supongo que la cena estará servida y las puntuaciones comenzarán pronto...

El tributo masculino solo asintió mirando el cielo.

* * *

-¡Bienvenidos espectadores de todo Panem!- gritó desde su micrófono el presentador de Los Juegos del Hambre, Emporio Ivankov un hombre que emocionaba a la audiencia con tan solo unas simples palabras.- ¡Esta noche les mostraremos las puntuaciones que han obtenido los 24 tributos! ¡Esto se pone cada vez más interesante!

El televisor que se encontraba frente al sofá en el apartamento del Distrito 2 era muy largo y una definición extraordinaria, era como estar allí, delante del mismo Ivankov. Robin miraba como un nervioso Sabo mira fijamente la televisión mientras se mordía el labio inferior.

-¡Comencemos ya! ¡Estoy muy nervioso y emocionado- habló el presentador mientras habría un sobre con el número uno perfectamente dibujado.

El tributo masculino del Distrito 1 había conseguido un 10, el tributo femenino del mismo Distrito había conseguido un 9...

-Ánimo, Sabo-kun- le animó la morena sabiendo que en escasos segundos la puntuación del rubio saldría a la luz...

-Sabo, tributo masculino del Distrito 2 ha conseguido...- el presentador comenzó a abrir el sobre creando tensión en la sala- ¡Un 10! ¡Enhorabuena!

Sorprendido miraba como una imagen suya se encontraba al lado del número 10 en la pantalla... ¿una puntuación tan alta...? ¿La había conseguido el solo...?

* * *

En el apartamento del Distrito 11 todo era tensión y silencio. Luffy se encontraba junto a Zoro alejado de Nami cosa que le molestó bastante. Mientras que Nami, para su desgracia, estaba junto a Perona escuchando su ridícula risa puesto que esta se encontraba muy pegada al peliverde.

Las puntuaciones pasaban y pasaban, ya iban por el distrito 10... solo falta la puntuación de la chica... Un 5 bueno... no era ni muy buena ni muy mala... Pero seguramente no llamaría mucho la atención de los Patrocinadores.

Era el turno de Luffy... tragó saliva y puso toda su atención a la televisión -ya que hace escasos segundos estaba mirando a Nami de reojo para no ser descubierto. Se veía tan asustada...- Su rostro apareció en la pantalla, una fotografiá donde aparecía sonriendo desafiante, seguramente ya habría conseguido fans con tan solo esa foto.

-Monkey D. Luffy... tributo masculino del Distrito 11 ha conseguido... un 11- dijo sorprendido y a la vez emocionado el presentador- ¡Vaya esto se pone cada vez más emocionante! ¡Ahora vayamos a por su hermosa compañera!

Al escuchar como era llamada, el cuerpo de Nami se tensó, apretó los puños que se encontraban descansando en sus muslo. Sus piernas temblaban ligeramente, sentía como el sudor bajaba por su frente... Cerró los ojos temiéndose sacar un 0...

-Nami, tributo femenino del Distrito 11... ha conseguido un 8!

-Horo horo horo, no está nada mal- dijo mientras le golpeaba la espalda de una manera un tanto brusca.

-G... gracias...- contestó en un modo molesto por haber recibido aquel golpe.

La pelirroja miró a Luffy y este le regaló una sonrisa llena de orgullo aunque pudo notar que este mismo estaba algo nervioso y sonrojado por mirarla.

-Con su permiso me iré a dormir...- dicho eso Nami se levantó del sofá y se dirigió al pasillo que conducían a los dormitorios.

-¡Oi! ¿Y los otros dos tributos que quedan? ¿No quieres saber de ellos?- preguntó Perona

-Ya me contareis mañana...- dicho eso fue hacia su dormitorio.

Cerró los ojos un segundo para recordar el rostro de Luffy... Se veía tan sumamente adorable... Suspiró de una manera enamorada y abrió los ojos cuando estuvo frente a la puerta de su dormitorio. Apunto de abrirla escuchó como alguien la seguía por detrás. El pasillo estaba oscuro y no podía ver con claridad entonces escuchó como alguien susurraba su nombre contra su nuca.

-¿L... Luffy...?- murmuró la pelirroja suspirando aliviada pero entonces comprendió todo... ¡era Luffy...! ¡El mismo con el que se había besado y el mismo que le había declarado su amor...!

-H... hola...- la saludó nervioso, seguía tras ella aspirando el dulce aroma que ella misma desprendía.

Nami abrió la puerta de su dormitorio dando la luz de esta, de esta forma ambos podrían mirarse a los ojos y hablar... Pero Luffy no sabía hablar muy bien, es más nervioso no sabía hablar. Balbuceaba y se callaba cuando decía cosas sin sentido. Cuando la ojos café se dio la vuelta para mirarlo a los ojos, un impulso más poderoso que su conciencia, hizo besarla. La había tomado tan sorprendida que pudo introducir su lengua inexperta en la cavidad de la pelirroja disfrutando de cada rincón.

Por otra parte Nami estaba sorprendida pero su cuerpo le pedía que siguiera con aquel beso para hacerle comprender al azabache que ella sentía lo mismo. Le agarró de ambas mejillas y cerró los ojos disfrutando del beso. Sintió como Luffy la agarraba de la cintura haciendo un contacto más íntimo entre ambos. Ella misma los condujo a la cama, no sin antes cerrar la puerta de una patada. Una vez tumbados en la cama Luffy se permitió romper el beso para recuperar el aire perdido colocando su frente junto a la de Nami.

-Luffy...- jadeó ella mientras miraba aquellos orbes negros.

-Quiero estar contigo...- murmuró mientras acariciaba una de sus mejillas haciendo que ella agarrara aquella mano con una dulzura digna de un ángel.- Nami... puedo... ¿dormir contigo...?

-Claro que sí Luffy- contestó mientras besaba su nariz haciéndole reír.

-¿Podré dormir siempre contigo Nami...?

-Siempre...

* * *

El día de las entrevistas llegó poniendo nerviosa a Perona que gritaba a Luffy para que se pusiera bien la corbata y gritaba a Nami para que se pusiera aquellos tacones de aguja.

-Son demasiado altos, me haré daño.

-¡Por favor! Necesitas esa altura para llamar la atención.

-¡No pienso llevar estos malditos zapatos!- gritó Nami mientras los tiraba por la ventana.

-¿¡Pero que haces!? ¡ESOS ZAPATOS CUESTAN MUCHÍSIMO!

Ambas comenzaron a pelearse mientras que Zoro le ponía bien la corbata a Luffy y este mismo se reía de aquella absurda discusión. Aquella noche había sido la mejor de su vida, junto a Nami besándola y acariciándole el pelo y la mejilla, normal que ahora estuviera con un humor estupendo y contagioso.

-Shihihihi Nami es muy divertida- rió Luffy moviéndose bastante.

-¡Luffy estate quieto!- le regañó Zoro mientras le colocaba decentemente la corbata- ¿Dónde demonios estarán Franky e Iceburg?

-¡Auh¡, ¿nos llamabas?- gritó el peliazul haciendo una pose desde el marco de la puerta.

-¡Convence a la maldita pelirroja a que se ponga unos tacones!- exigió Perona señalando a Nami mientras miraba a Franky.

-Hmmm los tacones son super pero con una altura decente.

-¡Quería que me pusiera unos tacones de aguja!

-Está claro que sin mi ayuda no podéis hacer nada. Vamos Nami, vamos a prepararte para tu super entrevista.

* * *

Ivankov era el mejor presentador que podía tener Los Juegos del Hambre, sus entrevistas con cada uno de los tributos era divertida, con la información que todo el mundo quería y sobre todo sabía siempre que decir en cada momento. Las entrevistas eran cortas, de unos tres minutos cada una en la que el tributo respondía a las preguntas que le hacía el presentador.

El lugar de las entrevistas era un escenario y bajo él millones de personas observaban en vivo y directo la entrevista, todos los ciudadanos del Capitolio asistían allí. Quería ver a sus tributos favoritos en vivo y en directo, oír su voz y sobre todo ver que trajes iban a llevar.

Nami se encontraba en uno de los costados del escenarios, donde una enorme y largo telón los tapaba. Todos y cada uno de los tributos estaba sentado en un sillón esperando su turno memorizando lo que debía hacer o decir. Sin embargo ella no estaba pensando en todo eso, simplemente esperaba su turno tranquila, no le daba vergüenza hablar delante de muchísima personas. Es más le divertía.

La chica del distrito 10 se levantó al ser llamada. Solo le faltaban 6 minutos para salir. Se volvió a mirar, llevaba un kimono negro abierto por la cadera dejando a la vista su pierna derecha. El kimono tenía un escote de barco y las mangas de este eran largas y abiertas, bajo sus pechos hasta el comienzo del ombligo llevaba un haramaki amarillo con un nudo elegante dejando que el comienzo y el final del haramaki cayera por sus muslos. Unas sandalias de tacón en cuña la elevaban haciéndola un tanto más alta. Y por último su cabello estaba recogido en un elegante moño -cosa que le había costado bastante al pobre estilista-. Se sentía perfecta lista para sorprender a todos los espectadores.

El chico del distrito 10 ya se había marchado a hablar con Ivankov, 3 minutos. Tragó saliva y cerró los ojos para calmarse. Todo iba a salir bien; se repetía una y otra vez cuando Zoro la avisó de que tenía que salir.

La luz del escenario era sofocante, tanto que sentía calor incluso con aquel veraniego kimono. Ando elegantemente hasta su sillón que estaba casi al lado del de Emporio, mirando al público y este le agarró de la mano haciendo que girara sobre sí

-Damas y caballeros, os presento a Nami, ¡la reina de los piratas!- el público gritó eufórico al oír el mote que le acababan de dar a la pelirroja, le quedaba como el guante.

Ambos se sentaron en sus respectivos sillones cuando el público dejó de gritar y silbar. Aun tenían una entrevista por delante.

-Estás radiante, Nami. Se nota que tu estilista a hecho un magnífico trabajo.

-Tuve que verle en panties así que, algo bueno tenía que tener- dijo con toda la sinceridad del mundo haciendo reír a todos los presentes.

-Tienes toda la razón, un hombre muy poco peculiar tu estilista. Pero esta entrevista es por ti, dinos, ¿qué se siente al salir elegida y que segundos después un chico, sumamente atractivo, se presente voluntaria por ti?

Juraría que podía haber oído como algunas de las espectadoras suspiraban enamoradas al pensar en Luffy.

-Me asusté- se sinceró mirando a la nada.- Porque... le conocía desde hace mucho tiempo y que él hubiera hecho eso por mí...

-¿Crees que te ama?

Esa era la pregunta que todos querían saber: ¿eran novios? ¿Amantes? ¿Prometidos? ¿O simplemente amigos?

-¿E... eh?- aquello hizo que se sonrojara violentamente.

-Vamos pequeña, dinos lo que muchos queremos saber, ¿está Monkey D. Luffy enamorado de ti?

-Ah...

-¡Y lo más importante! ¿Tú le amas a él?

Tanta pregunta personal la hacía ponerse nerviosa... Luffy le había dicho que la quería pero ella nunca respondió, ¿sería el momento de responder? ¿Delante de millones de espectadores?

-Yo solo sé que... -sus manos descansaban sobre sus muslos- si tuviera que elegir entre su vida y la mía... arriesgaría mi propia vida por él...

Aquello dejó impactada a muchas mujeres e incluso a hombres. Todos comenzaban a sospechar que ambos se querían y también, comenzaron a pensar que era injusto que fueran ambos a la arena, sin embargo, no dijeron nada.

-¿Sabes qué Nami? Te creo.- dicho eso besó la mano de la mencionada con ánimo y el sonido de la campana la hizo entender que su tiempo ya había pasado.- ¡Damas y caballeros Nami! ¡La reina de los Piratas!

Todo el público gritó eufórico cuando esta se despidió de ellos lanzando algunos besos con la mano, ¿se habría ganado a algún admirador que por verla viva se gastaría su dinero por ella? Tal vez.

Cuando llegó otra vez a su sillón pudo ver que Luffy ya había sido levantado por Zoro y que le llevaba a empujones hacia el escenario.

-Zoro... ¡Quiero hablar con Nami!

-Calla y sal ahí fuera- dicho eso le dio un fuerte golpe obligando salir al pobre muchacho.

Luffy llevaba un elegante y poderoso kimono de samurai. Atado a su cintura se encontraba una katana roja y dorada. Bajo la armadura llevaba un kimono negro y dorado. Un guante negro en su puño izquierdo y su brazo derecho totalmente desnudo para deleite de sus fans. Encima la armadura le hacía parecer sumamente poderoso.

Sus pasos eran seguros y su rostro iba serio mientras caminaba hacia Ivankov que al verle tan serio supo que lo que había dicho Nami le había afectado.

-¡Damas y caballeros! ¡Aquí tenemos a Monkey D. Luffy! ¡El Rey de los Piratas!- los gritos hacían eco por todo el lugar. Ambos se sentaron y Ivankov fue directamente al grano.- ¿Cómo te sientes Luffy?

-¡Molesto!- gritó mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-Vaya... ¡qué agresivo pero eso les encanta a las jovencitas! ¿Me equivoco?

Muchas de ellas gritaban eufóricas el nombre de Luffy llamándole "Luffy-sama".

-Pero dinos Luffy, ¿por qué tan molesto?

-¡Por lo que ha dicho Nami!

-Nami a dicho bastante, ¿qué te la molestado?

-Lo de que arriesgaría su vida por mí... -dijo en un tono más calmado- ¡...Si me presenté voluntario no fue para verla morir...! Yo me presenté voluntario para salvarla! Yo quiero que ella viva...

-¿Por qué Luffy?

-¡Porque la quiero!- gritó mientras se levantaba de su asiento tirando el sillón.- ¡NAMI!- su vista se dirigió hacia donde estaban todos los tributos escondidos antes las cámaras y la multitud.- ¡SERÉ YO EL QUE TE SALVE! ¡SERÉ YO EL QUE TE PROTEGA! ¡SERÉ YO EL QUE MUERA! ¡Y SERÁS TÚ LA QUE VUELVA A CASA SANA Y SALVA!- dicho eso y jadeando se marchó de allí dejando a todo el mundo sin habla... con las bocas abiertas del puro asombro pero la más afectada fue Nami...

Que lo único que pudo hacer fue taparse la cara con ambas manos para que no la vieran llorar.

* * *

**Y... ¡CORTEN! FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 8. **

**¡Espero que les haya gustado y espero que les haya sido lo suficientemente largo! TwT He escrito sus lindas palabras con mucho trabajo y espero que les guste w Sus quejas, sugerencias, dudas etc... En los reviews por favor! Este fic se alimenta de sus reviews! **

**Como ven ya sabemos el pasado de Robin y sabemos más cositas sobre Sabo jeje. Y ya sabemos la puntuación de Sabo, Nami y Luffy! Mi estar emocionada w porque la última parte me ha salido muy LuNa asdasd *^* **

**¡Señores y señoras! ¡En el próximo capítulo nuestros protagonistas irán a la arena! ¡Los juegos están cada vez más emocionantes! No puedo esperar ni yo...**

**¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo de Los Juegos del Hambre o de mi otro fic Ansiado Reencuentro!**

**¡Sayo!**


End file.
